Strength of a Child's Mind
by Tiro
Summary: Disaster and Harry Potter does not bode well… at all. And this particular disaster is determined to change both Harry's and the greasy potions master's lives!
1. Chapter 1

**Strength of a Child's Mind**

**Summary**: Disaster and Harry Potter does not bode well… at all. And this particular disaster is determined to change both Harry's and the greasy potions master's lives!

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: Severus!Father, Child!Harry. Spoilers up to the fifth book? Sirius not dead. Maybe something else but you'll see that.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Harry Potter.

-o-

**UPDATED 2011-01-02**

-o-

**Chapter One**

Harry Potter, 15 years old, was not focusing at all. He found it very hard to do that in Potions when his teacher Severus Snape just tracked down on him and Draco Malfoy's success of ruining his potions gave him bad results almost every class. The blonde teen had ruined it three times in a row and the raven-haired teen had grown more than irritated of it. He would like to pass the class by the end of the year, thank you very much.

He stirred the potion twice clockwise before looking down at the instructions. If only Snape could stop staring at him! He tried to keep himself calm and listened to what Hermione said to him. She wasn't even talking about the potion he was making but her voice soothed his nerves and calmed him down. Also gave him a chance to ignore Snape and that was a good thing. She was probably aware of that too.

Draco smiled maliciously as he saw Potter's attention turned away. He plucked a random ingredient from his desk and threw it… right into Harry's cauldron.

Harry turned alarmed eyes as the potion began to give off fumes that it certainly was not supposed to. A moment later, he realized it was going to blow up.

"Get away!" he screamed, pushing Hermione under the desk the split second before the cauldron exploded and he was coating in the potion. He blacked out.

-o-

Severus got up the moment it exploded and sighed. He knew his godson loved to tease Potter, but why in his class? The potions master was the one who was stuck to clean the mess up!

He vanished the potion and said while looking around the classroom:

"Was anyone of you twits hit?"

"Harry was, sir," Hermione said as she came out on shaky legs from underneath the desk. Her eyes searched for her friend while Ron got up from his chair.

Severus stalked forward and looked down. He blinked. Harry's robes lay on the floor. He carefully kneeled and took it in his hand. No Potter. He rose up, allowing a brief flicker of surprise and confusion cross his face. They all stared at the robe Severus was holding. He shook it a little. No Potter coming out either. Bloody hell, why did this happen to him of all people?

"Longbottom, get the headmaster," Severus said. "The rest of you, pack your things and get out!"

They hurriedly did so, quite nervous at his tone. Granger and Weasley stayed. His eyebrow twitched and he said:

"I told you to get out."

"Not without Harry," Ron said. "He has to be here."

"What potion did he work on, Granger?"

Hermione tried to think as Harry's book had been pretty much destroyed. Snape cursed his luck today; he had told each student to do whatever potion they wanted in the book. Hopefully, Granger had looked over and approved before the boy had started on the potion.

"Shrinking potion!" she exclaimed after a few moments, and the man had to praise her, in his own head of course, for always check what her friends were doing. It might be because she was a nagging know-it-all but it helped this time. "He had almost finished, only had one stage left."

Severus groaned inwardly and wanted to have a nice, long conversation with Draco later. That damn boy had to stop it!

He groaned inwardly some more when Fred and George appeared, having heard the news from either Dean or Seamus. He ignored them as he tried to figure out what the hell had happened. Had Potter shrunk down until he was as big as a spoon or what? Hermione seemed to be in the same train of thoughts, as she told the Weasleys to be careful where to walk and had started looking around as well. Maybe they could find the blasted boy before Albus arrived. A fool's hope, but Severus sometimes wished a bit too much.

Fred heard quiet sniffing and followed the sound, ignoring the others. They in turn ignored him as they searched the floor for a miniature Harry Potter. He pushed open the door to the potions storage and was left staring.

Wide green eyes looked at him underneath black hair. A lower lip trembled as the small child tried to keep his tears inside. Thin arms were wrapped around equally thin legs, the boy only being dressed in… Harry's school shirt. Fred's thoughts clicked. One wide-eyed, six-year old Harry Potter was the child sitting in front of him.

-o-

"I came as soon as I heard," Dumbledore said. "What happened?"

"Someone threw a potion ingredient into Potter's cauldron," Severus said as he sat down on a chair. He had folded the robe absently and now lay it down on the desk in front of him. "It exploded and once the fumes were gone so was Potter. The potion was a Shrinking potion."

"Have you not tried to locate him?" Dumbledore asked.

"I tried 'Point me Harry Potter' but it didn't work," Hermione said.

"This classroom is warded against it," Severus said and rubbed his forehead. "Can we just find the blasted boy so I can have lunch?"

The headmaster looked at him, amused, and he looked down. With a scowl, he removed his hand from Potter's robe. He had been stroking it. Treacherous hand. If he did not need his hand so much, he would sink in acid pain be damned. Well... maybe that was a bit drastic. He stood up, irritated with the treacherous hand and his trail of thoughts.

"Where should we start? And how is he supposed to look like?" Ron asked.

"Either he could have shrunken in size or in body," the old wizard said. "No matter; let's search and hope for the best."

"You don't have to."

Fred's voice made them all turn. He looked at them all from the potions storage.

"Why not?" George asked his brother.

Fred grinned and turned around. He lifted someone up. Their eyes widened as he exited. On his arm, a small boy looked at them in wonder. His emerald eyes were as wide as they could be, trying to get everything in at once. Severus quite promptly sat down again.

"Voila," Fred said with a grin. "One six-year old Harry Potter at your service!"

"What does Voila mean?" Harry asked, turning his big eyes towards the redhead that was holding him.

As Fred launched into an explanation, the others tried to get their jaws up.

"Well… it seems like he shrunk in body and mind," Dumbledore concluded.

'Really now?' Severus thought before hitting his head on the desk with a groan.

-o-

Harry looked at the people gathered around his bed, fingering on the blanket in his lap. He was dressed in a sweater of some sort, far too big for his thin frame and a pair of pants he had seen them shrink in front of him. His eyes had grown wider (if that now was possible) at the sight of magic being performed before him.

"He doesn't have any glasses," Ron said.

"According to my scans, his vision is perfect," Madam Pomfrey said. "He's a bit underweight and dehydrated but no severs injuries. He has a fraction in his leg that healed a bit wrong in the past, which was why I could see it. Nothing serious though, and he has no pain due to it. He appears to be in good spirit, although a bit confused."

"No memories?" Albus asked.

"None," Madam Pomfrey said. "Not even about the Dursleys it seems. I asked who had taken care of him and he said he didn't know."

Snape's eyebrow twitched. Why did he have to remain here? This had nothing to do with him!

Or… maybe it had. But! He was not going to admit that. He glanced over at Harry and cursed when the wide eyes found his. Lily's eyes on that small face… he could not even see James Potter in that face. Before he could place Potter in the category 'identical copy to his annoying father, James Potter' but now he was at a loss. This boy did not look like his father at all.

"What should we do?" Hermione asked as she turned to the adults. "You can change him back, right?"

"It's more complicated than we thought," Madam Pomfrey said. "As it stands now, he can't return to who he is."

"Why not?" Ron nearly shouted.

"Because in his mind, he's not Harry Potter. He doesn't even know his name," the healer said to them. "I can't make him grow up because that would create a chaos in his brain and he would instantly become brain-dead the moment he is back in his normal body."

Harry gently slid off the bed, not being noticed by the now arguing group. They were loud. The man dressed in black was quiet, just the way Harry liked it. Harry had no idea why they called him Harry but went along with it. It felt like he had never had a name before. It was nice not being nameless since he seemed to have forgotten everything about his life. He guessed he should remember something but his mind was blank.

He reached the quiet man and felt safe. He tugged on the _black_ (he emphasised that they were black; he liked black clothes) robes gently, not wanting to upset the quiet man and make him loud. Obsidian eyes snapped down to his wide green ones, and Harry stretched up his arms.

The nerve of the boy! Severus gaped as his brain shut down. The Potter brat, _the brat that bloody hated his guts_, just stood there cutely and wanted to be picked up! Wait a minute; did he, the terrifying greasy and snarky potions professor, just say _cutely_? No damnit, he thought it! Or wait… GAH! Why was this so complicated?

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Severus looked at the child as tears began to well up and he could see the desperation in Harry's eyes. He sighed mentally and knew he would regret this.

He took the child underneath the arms and lifted him easily. The child's form fitting perfectly with his side and Harry put his small hands over his ears and muttered:

"They are noisy…"

Severus snorted in order to cover up a chuckle. The man looked at the arguing group and then back at the child. Harry looked up at him, eyes innocent, and against his will Severus found his will melting away. The boy was too cute to resist. Wait… no, no, no, he did not say or even thought the word _cute_! He did NOT!

His eyes could not move from Harry who now yawned and seemed to prepare to go to sleep right where he was. The potions master's lips quirked up in a smile at the sweet sight. Wait… sweet? SWEET, as in bloody CUTE and ADORABLE?

That was it. Severus Snape's brain officially has left for vacation, is expected to come back to the summer. For some reason (that made the man almost go mad) the thought of having Harry Potter asleep on his hip was not so bad.

…

Scratch his earlier statement; his brain had officially _died_.

"Severus?"

He looked up and met several shocked looks. The youngest Weasley boy's mouth hung open and Severus hide a smirk at the sight. Hermione looked at the two oddly, the wheels in her brain turning very quickly. Madam Pomfrey was blinking rapidly, as if believing she was seeing a dream. The Weasleys twins stared at the sight, amusing smiles on their lips, and Dumbledore's bloody eyes twinkled. The Order just stared, 'Snuffles' vibrating in shock and anger by Remus' legs.

"I see Harry has taken a liking to you," the headmaster said.

"So it appears," Severus replied stiffly. "And?"

"Someone has to take care of him," Dumbledore pointed out.

In that moment Severus Snape knew he was not going to like what the headmaster proposed… at all.

Tbc…

* * *

It just showed up, an image of Severus with a cuddling-craving six year old Harry, in my head and made me write several mistakes on the document I was working on the computer. So here it is. Dunno how many chapters, but not so long. I have it done all in all in my head; it's just the tricky part of figuring all the details out.

Well then, chapter two: We all know what Dumbledore is going to suggest, but will Severus accept it? And how will Harry's friends and those who know him very well react?

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	2. Chapter 2

**Strength of a Child's Mind**

**Summary**: Disaster and Harry Potter does not bode well… at all. And this particular disaster is determined to change both Harry's and the greasy potions master's lives!

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: Severus!Father, Child!Harry. Spoilers up to the fifth book? Sirius not dead. Maybe something else but you'll see that.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Harry Potter.

-o-

Update! How you enjoy it, and thanks for all the reviews -smile-

**UPDATED 2011-01-02**

-o-

**Chapter Two**

Severus scowled at the look Dumbledore gave him and said:

"Shouldn't someone who actually likes Potter take care of him?"

"Exactly," Ron muttered but was quieted down by Hermione and her swift elbow into his side. The man's mouth twitched into a malicious smile for a moment at the sight.

"It seems like Harry likes you," Dumbledore said and looked at him somewhat sternly. For once Severus did not crumble underneath the stare and the headmaster sighed a bit before saying, "But we can try to see who he wants to be with if you really feel you don't want to, Severus."

"I don't want to," the potions master said like a disobedient child although he unconsciously tightened his grip on the sleeping child. He mentally swore. Treacherous body, DIE! He didn't like children! Or, he had been rather sure he hadn't liked children.

The Order began discussing amongst them of who would be the best, ignoring Severus' inner debate as they had no idea it was going on, and Molly Weasley was voted for by everyone. She knew how to handle children and she was almost the only one not busy. But she promised Sirius and Remus could visit. The potions master scowled; who the hell had asked Harry if he wanted to be with the woman? They did not seem to care for Harry's own opinion and had already started with plans of what to do. Dumbledore turned to him and said:

"Could you wake him up for just a little bit, Severus?"

Severus suddenly did not want to wake the boy up, but immediately tried to squash those thoughts. He was not successful, and began cursing his treacherous mind. Soon he would not have anything more to swear at. As gently as he could he woke Harry up. Said Harry looked up after a little while, his sleepily eyes informing Severus the boy was annoyed that his nap had been interrupted.

"Harry," the headmaster said and the boy looked at him with disinterest. Severus tried to hide his chuckle. Dumbledore ignored the look and continued, "Hi there. My name is Albus Dumbledore. You cannot, unfortunately, claim Severus as your sleeping post before we have decided with who you should be with. As Severus is a very busy man and not used to children, we thought of letting Molly Weasley take care of you."

The woman nodded as Harry's eyes settled on her; she would be delighted to be able to care of another child not to mention a boy she had practically adopted. Harry looked between Molly and Severus and let out a simple grunt before clearly demonstrating who he wanted to be with… by wrapping his legs and arms around the potions master the best he could and bury his head into a black-clothed shoulder.

Snape snapped his head down. He felt the boy was quite strong for being so young and fragile-looking and patted his back lightly to loosen up. He could not help but having some childish triumph though over the fact Harry chose him over Molly Weasley. He, the snarky potions master, was chosen over the goddess of mothers, _the _Molly Weasley. He was dancing a sort of weird victory-dance in his mind; Dumbledore would declare him nuts if the potions master did it in real life so he refrained. He was tempted though. Just to see their faces.

As the Order could clearly see who Harry wanted to be with, some of them looked horrified. Sirius changed back to his normal self, not caring anything about the possible consequences and moved to get his godson. Harry saw the movement and clenched himself to the black-dressed man like a leech. Severus grunted and backed off.

"He doesn't want you to come close," the man said to Sirius.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Sirius said. "He's my godson!"

"Sirius, calm down," Remus said, coming forward to drag Sirius away if necessary. "Harry doesn't know you are, so listen to Severus. Sirius!"

The Black ignored the warning, stretched after the boy who did something they did not expect; he turned enraged emerald eyes towards the man, towards his _godfather_ who quite suddenly was thrown back towards the group. Sirius skidded to a halt and looked up in shock, as did everyone else.

Severus could feel the power radiating off the child. Harry calmed down easily enough when Severus rubbed his back and the child burrowed his head into the man's shoulder again. Most of the people in the Order looked at the potions master angrily, probably thinking he had made something with Potter to make him like that. He had the childish urge to stick out his tongue at them. He bit said tongue to keep it inside of his mouth. Merlin, the boy was making him crazy! Soon he would be dancing hula-hula on the Head Table at dinner with bright pink clothing and offering lemon-drops to all of his students. The man nearly shuddered at the thought.

Dumbledore looked at Severus and said:

"Seems like he doesn't give you much of a choice, Severus."

"Seems that way," the man replied absently, releasing his abused tongue and telling his mind to shut up as he was going crazy. He was also in need to sit down, NOW. That decided he went to a chair and did sit down. Harry loosened his tight hold and now sat in Severus' lap, his legs dangling back and forth on either side of the man's thighs.

"You'll need some things to be able to take care of him," Dumbledore said, clapping his hands in delight. Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes; the man looked hilarious with the silliest grin on his wrinkled face, dressed in bright purple robes and now almost jumping up and down. It seemed like most of the Order shared the potion master's thoughts. "Trying to minimize the risk of having Harry hurt, we shall let him go as your… cousin's son?"

Severus quirked an eyebrow.

"Your cousin just passed away in a tragic accident, leaving her only child behind," Dumbledore said, thinking quickly while tapping one of his fingers at his chin. "Harry there. His name will not be Harry of course, and now he has come to live with you."

"Sounds manageable," the potions master agreed. "However, I decide the name and since I'm supposed to be his guardian I will be the only one taking care of him."

"Of course, as long as he's fine with you," the headmaster said. "Any objections?"

Sirius looked like he wanted to object but thanks to Remus' gentle hand on his shoulder he calmed down.

"One question," Fred said to Snape. "Can I babysit him when you're too busy, professor?"

"Why would you want that?" Severus asked.

"Because he's adorable!" the almost grown man said with a pout. Harry looked up at hearing Fred's voice and turned to look at the redhead.

"Who's adorable?" Harry asked and tilted his head, his small hands on Severus' shoulders.

_Damn… he is cute_. Severus tried to ignore the voice that had said that in his head but found it very hard as several of the people in the room agreed out loud.

This was not looking good for Severus' reputation when the child seemed hell bent on making the potions master act like a fool.

-o-

At least the boy was quiet. Harry looked around Severus' quarters with curious eyes as Severus had put him down on the floor. First thing was to shop clothing, and the potions master prayed to Merlin Dumbledore would not tag along. Both he and most likely Harry would bang their heads in frustration and horror at the clothes he presented to them. The man had a tendency to pick the brightest colours imaginably, add them together and then wear them. Severus was convinced the man was completely colour-blind.

The boy grasped a bit of his robe and looked up at him shyly. The man felt lost all of a sudden. Not even two hours ago he enjoyed teasing and taunting Potter and now he got angry if anyone Harry was not comfortable with came within ten feet of the child. This day was too weird for his taste, even more so when he had indeed realized it was not a dream.

Severus lifted Harry again and placed him on a couch. The sweater looked horrible as it hung on his thin frame, and the pants did not fit the child at all. The boy's feet were cold the man noted and Severus rubbed them a bit to heat them up, almost absently. Harry giggled at the feeling, tugging at the sleeves of the sweater.

"First thing, shopping," the potions master muttered to himself. "Second, clean out these rooms. Merlin knows what trouble a child can do."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, just thinking aloud. Are your feet still cold?"

"Not much," the boy said. "But I'm hungry."

Severus was too, when he thought about it. Dumbledore had given him the rest of the day off for shopping but they needed lunch before going.

The lie was complete now as no one outside the Order knew what had happened. Harry Potter had been sent to an unknown location to recover and Severus had to rush away to London because of the death of his cousin on his mother's side. She had a child (Harry) whom needed a parent, and the potions master was the one signed up for it.

Severus only hoped it would hold, and if he ignored any summons from the Dark Lord he dearly hoped the man would not torture him too much. He could not always go to the summons now; he had a child under his wings. And yes, Fred Weasley along with his twin would be baby-sitters but not in the middle of the night or during one of their classes. Oh well… Severus was glad he knew how to endure pain at the very least.

The potions master looked on as Harry ate. The boy was small and fragile but he could eat! After a little while he looked up at the man, slightly sheepish before cleaning off his hands on the napkin he had been given. The boy had manners, good.

"You seem very hungry," Severus said with a smirk.

"It feels like I haven't eaten in days," Harry said, a frown on his forehead. "A kind of hollow pain when you don't know if you're really hungry or not until you take the first bite."

The boy used a very polite and formal way of talking for a six-year old. While he did not have memories, his body would have been the same as when he was six years old at the Dursleys. Did they starve him? Severus pushed that thought back; he had time to think about it later.

The man shrunk a robe of his own and slipped it over Harry's shoulders. They were going shopping but he was not going to let the child feel cold. He already had a pair of shoes on him (Harry's old ones shrunken down) but Severus would buy at least two new pairs at him.

"Harry, I want you to listen to me," Severus said and looked at the boy. Harry stared back, unblinkingly. "We can't use your real name. It's better if we come up with a new name for you. Temporary of course."

"New name?"

"Yes… a name fitting for my family naturally; you can't take whatever you want."

"What's your family name?"

He hesitated for a moment. He had to say his mother's maiden name. "… Prince."

Harry thought for a while.

"Coran?" he asked.

"You want to be called Coran?" Severus asked, amused.

"I don't know but it feels like I've always wanted to have that name," Harry said. "Or at least… I didn't want to be called Harry. Not that I don't like the name Harry but… it feels wrong when people call me that, just a bit though. Maybe it will go away soon."

Severus looked at him for a little while, then shook his head a bit and said:

"Very well then, Coran, shall we go?"

-o-

Severus groaned at his bad luck as he saw Lucius coming striding into the shop. The potions master tried to hide but was not successful.

"Severus!"

The black-haired man turned, cursing his misfortune mentally, to face the blonde.

"Hello Lucius," he said tiredly. Why did he always meet the Malfoy when he did not want to meet him?

"I thought you were at Hogwarts," the man said and raised an eyebrow.

"I am not as you can see. I have a very busy day so I must continue."

Lucius saw the child half-hidden behind Severus and said:

"And who is the child?"

"This is Coran," Severus said through gritted teeth. It was too soon for his taste but what could he do? At least Lucius was polite when he asked. "My cousin's child. Coran, this man is Lucius Malfoy. Be kind and say hello to him."

Wide emerald eyes stared at the blonde, black hair framing the thin face. Lucius found himself blinking. The boy looked much alike Severus except for the colour of the eyes. Thin fingers gently gripped the snarky professor's robes and Harry said shyly:

"Hello, Mr Malfoy."

Lucius smiled at the child, nodded his greetings before looking at Severus again.

"My son told me of an interesting accident during your potions class earlier today."

Severus wanted to groan but controlled himself and said:

"Yes, Potter blew up his potion today and was shipped off immediately somewhere I don't know. I had no chance to hear anything else before I was contacted regarding my cousin's death."

"His mother is dead?" the blonde man said and looked at Harry who was not following their conversation.

"Yes," the man gritted out.

"I thought at least your mother's part of the family was rich," Lucius said. "Why is he dressed in such rags?"

"Only because the main family was rich, does not mean everyone else in the family is," Severus said. "Now I must leave as I see our packages are ready. Come, Coran."

The boy looked at Lucius one last time before quickly following his 'uncle'.

-o-

They returned late in the afternoon, Harry having falling asleep on Severus' arm, his head resting on the man's shoulder. The potions master took out the shrunk packages out of his pockets and while unshrinking them put the boy down onto the couch. He would like to let Harry sleep for the rest of the day but the boy had not eaten since lunch. He was skinny enough as it was, and one thing that Severus did not do was starving children. He had to check that up with the Dursleys as well; if they starved Harry in the past they may as well have continued with that.

However, Severus did let him sleep as he packed everything up. No toys though; Severus had gone ashen as Dumbledore had told him that the child must of course have toys. Harry had saved him during their trip when he simply rejected the idea of toys. The boy had taken one look around the toy-shop and then said he wanted out. Severus had happily done so. Instead he had bought a series of story-books as Harry seemed to like to read. Or at least he liked it when Severus had read aloud for him a bit.

Harry woke up as the potions master ordered some dinner from a house-elf. The boy looked groggily around the place and yawned. He was tired and hungry at the same time, but for the moment the hunger won over the tiredness.

A small thump made Severus turn around only to see Harry struggling to get up. He had fallen from the couch. The child did not look injured, merely disoriented. Severus walked forward and scooped the child up.

"Dinner will be here in thirty minutes," the man announced. "You will have a shower and dress in some of your new clothes. These rags are going to be thrown away."

"Rags?" Harry looked down at himself. He shrugged, not up for arguing. "'Kay."

It took Severus less time than he imagined showering Harry and dressing him. The boy was obedient and did not complain. As Severus rubbed Harry's hair with a towel he heard the food arrive. Not wanting to let the boy's feet get cold, or so the potions master told himself, he carried Harry to the table. No he did not carry the child because he wanted it, and no he DID not carry Harry for the sake of taking care of a child. Severus did not like children! ... Right? Great. He doubted his own thoughts.

Harry began eating with enthusiasm, and had actually Severus staring at him. The boy seemed to be almost as hungry as Ronald Weasley during meals, and Weasley was what, nine years older? Severus shook his head; stop thinking and start eating. Oh, he was getting a headache.

It appeared that once Harry had a full belly he wanted to sleep again. Severus gave in, knowing it had been a long and rather trying day for the six-year old boy (not acknowledging it had been a long day for him as well). He switched on the lights to the spare room he had and looked around the bleak room.

It held a desk, a chair and a wardrobe. He waved his wand, clearing the dust away as he had sneezed twice upon stepping inside of the room. Fresh air filled the room with the next wave and with a flick he had conjured a bed more than big enough for Harry's small body, and lots of pillows and blankets. With another flick the wardrobe started filling up with Harry's clothes and the desk and chair were banished. Instead he put in a couch, a small table and a nightstand next to the bed. That would do for the moment.

Harry peered inside behind Severus' leg. The man found the sight amusing.

"What's this room?" the boy asked innocently.

"It's yours," the potions master said.

"Mine?"

Harry stepped inside, his feet making no sound on the stone floor. Severus, after hesitating for only a moment, conjured some carpets to spread around the place. Harry seemed to fancy walking barefoot.

Harry gave out a startled yelp as a carpet slid in underneath him and fell on his bum. The potions master's mouth twitched, his control not quite being able to fight off the smile.

"First you have to brush your teeth before going to bed," Severus said.

"Brush my teeth? Why?"

"Or else your teeth will rot."

Harry's eyes widened and Severus chuckled.

"I'm joking, you silly boy. They won't rot but it's important to take care of your teeth as well as the rest of your body."

Harry let himself be led to the bathroom once more and shown how to brush his teeth. He copied most of Severus' moves; the older man did not notice it.

-o-

"Hello Severus. I trust it went well?"

Thank Merlin that the man was quiet. Severus opened the door wider to allow the headmaster in.

"Everything went fine. I met Lucius, and told our lie. He probably didn't suspect anything considering Harry looks a bit like me when he is that young." But it was still annoying as hell the first one he had to tell the lie for was the Malfoy. No doubt Voldemort was already aware of what happened to Harry, and about Severus' supposed cousin-child. Lucius was worse than any gossiping woman in the whole Wizarding World. At least when it came to tell things to the Dark Lord.

"Good, good. We don't want you two endangered. May I see him?"

"He's asleep," Severus said. "The day's activities pretty much knocked him out after dinner."

Dumbledore peeked into the door the potions master had pointed at and saw Harry curled up on the bed, the covers tucked in around him and several pillows creating a sort of mountain around him. He looked at peace.

"Well, it seems like you won't be having any problems," the man said happily to the potions master. Severus groaned at the chirpy tone.

"Are you high on lemon drops, Albus?" he asked. "I thought Minerva would keep your hands away from them."

"Oh, I have a hidden stack," Dumbledore said. "Don't tell her that!"

Severus shook his head; the woman would never be able to win against Albus when it came to those damn lemon drops. The man was obsessed with them.

"As you have checked in on us, can I be left at peace for now? I have grading to do."

"But of course, my dear Severus! Have a good night and don't stay up too late!"

As the headmaster almost bounced out of the door, Severus let his head rest on the desk. Well, at least he was not Minerva… the poor Transfiguration teacher was probably tearing her hair due to that man. Really, sometimes Albus was worse than a child.

The word child brought Severus back to Harry. He glanced up at the slightly open door to where Harry was sleeping. It had not even been a day and yet he was melting this fast. He stood no chance to the boy's charms. He rubbed his eyes before taking a stack of parchments and placing them in front of him. With a flick of his wrist, a quill was in his hand and a bottle of ink popped up. He grinned evilly as the top one belonged to Draco Malfoy. Maybe he could make his point clear to the boy with this…

He cackled evilly and put quill to parchment.

Tbc…

* * *

Severus is way out of character I know but I need him to be it for this. Plus it's fun writing him like this.

Yes, Dumbledore is going to be like this in the story when he doesn't have to be serious. I've never really written Dumbledore as nice, and wanted to make him really, really hyper. I'm hoping I'm doing well.

Chapter three: The shock of the students as they enter the Potions classroom to a sight they had never, ever in their lives expected! Oh, the horror!

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	3. Chapter 3

**Strength of a Child's Mind**

**Summary**: Disaster and Harry Potter does not bode well… at all. And this particular disaster is determined to change both Harry's and the greasy potions master's lives!

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: Severus!Father, Child!Harry. Spoilers up to the fifth book? Sirius not dead. Maybe something else but you'll see that.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Harry Potter.

-o-

**UPDATED 2011-01-02**

-o-

**Chapter Three**

A new day came, and students dragged themselves from their warm beds to tackle the day.

However, the mood in the Gryffindor Tower was a bit down. Harry Potter was not there. No one seemed to know where he was. Well, except for four students and a few of the teachers but no one knew that they knew.

"Wonder if he's alright with Snape?" Ron said as he and Hermione walked to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"I'm sure of it, Ronald," she said as she checked her bag one last time to make sure she had all the books she needed. "Harry wouldn't have chosen him otherwise."

"I guess you're right…"

-o-

Fred and George actually looked forward to Potions class. Everyone would have declared them nuts if they had told their friends so they did not say anything.

But they were the first ones to arrive to the classroom to await Severus' usual intimidating entrance. Students began to file into the corridor, chatting away and waiting for the professor.

When the door opened by itself they all was a bit confused. He usually came to the classroom to open it. Nonetheless, they got in.

And was promptly left staring towards their professor. Fred and George hid their snickers.

Harry was happily doodling away on a parchment, sitting in Severus' lap while the man himself was grading essays. He appeared to not even notice the child sitting on his lap, and had even leaned his head to rest in his hand.

He looked up and noticed them staring. Harry, to his credit, did not even flinch as he barked out:

"What are you staring at you dunderheads? Get into your seats, read the instructions on the board and don't mess up! By the way, this is my cousin's child Coran who will be with me from this day on. Hurt him, and you will find You-Know-Who to be a very, _very_ kind man compared to me."

They all but ran to their seats and hurriedly began taking notes on the instructions before going over and getting the ingredients they needed, all trying to ignore the man's evil glare. One of his arms tightened protectively around Harry's middle. Said boy was blissfully unaware of it all.

After a while, Harry grew bored with his drawing and slid off from the man's lap. Severus kept a watchful eye at the boy who wandered down between the desks. Some of the students could not help but stare at the child who ignored them. To their surprise he stopped by the Weasley twins and held up his arms at Fred.

"Hi there Coran," Fred said and lifted him up. He settled the child on the chair next to him and continued, "I'm working on a potion right now, and it's really important to let me concentrate. It's also really important that you don't touch any of this stuff because it could be dangerous for you. Ask me first before touching anything. Is that okay?"

Harry nodded and Fred continued with his work. George only smiled.

"Have you guys met professor's Snape's cousin-child?" Lee could not help but ask. The other students listened intently.

"Once, yesterday. He had just arrived," the redheads said with a shrug.

"Keep on working!" Severus barked.

They went silent immediately.

-o-

Harry seemed to have had a good day while Severus wanted to bang his head into nearest wall due to all the whispers and subtle glances he received in class by his students. He had declined eating dinner at the Great Hall, and had eaten it with the child in his quarters. Harry did not complain.

Severus watched as the boy fought to keep his eyes open early at night. It appeared that being up a whole day was a bit too much for the child, considering his body seriously lacked the strength to keep on going. And dinner seemed to have made him very sleepy.

Harry yawned as Severus carried him to bed. There he was changed into a pyjama and the potions master magically brushed the boy's teeth. Harry gagged a bit at the taste but did not say anything; however he made a small pout as he did not like it. Severus only chuckled at the boy. Harry snuggled down amongst the pillows and blankets and looked up sleepily at Severus. The man tried to fight off the smile but it managed to come out. Harry smiled back before falling asleep. Severus groaned and let his head bang into the wall, albeit carefully.

The child was turning him soft for the love of Merlin! What was his trick? The potions master decided not to dwell too deeply on that and moved to grade some essays. Anything to get his mind off the fact he was turning soft. _No, don't even think about it! Treacherous mind!_

-o-

Severus shot up from bed before the first wail had stopped. He was out in the hall within a moment, and opened Harry's door. The boy was crying, his face scrunched up and he had his hands over his ears. His wailing sounded like vague cries of 'forgive me uncle' and it made the hair on Severus' neck to stand up. This was most certainly not normal behaviour for a six-year old child, even the potions master was aware of it.

The potions master quickly brought the child to his chest. At first, Harry fought against the embrace, getting panicked, but then he smelt the man's unique scent and instantly calmed down. Severus held the boy's head in one of his hands, and his other arm kept Harry close to his chest as he rose up. There was no way he was letting the child sleep alone for the rest of the night. Try as he might, he had completely fallen for the boy and was feeling awfully protective.

"Sev'rus?" The voice sounded sleepy yet his breath was ragged.

"Yes child, it's Severus," the man said quietly as he got up and walked back to his own bedroom, Harry tucked safely in his arms. He did not even get annoyed at the mispronunciation of his name.

"Who was the big man?"

"He was just a nightmare, child. There is no big man here, don't worry. Only Severus here with you."

Harry, too sleepy to fully comprehend the nightmare (or memory), yawned and nodded. He felt Severus lie down on the bed and turning to his side before tucking the covers up around them. Harry fisted one hand into the man's sleeping shirt and succumbed to sleep quickly enough. However, Severus was awake for a long time. He would have a talk with Albus about this.

-o-

The next day Ron and Hermione would have Potions and they nervously waited to see Harry again. Severus had declined all meals in the Great Hall, probably preferring to eat in peace. They did not find any suitable argument to make him eat in the Hall with Harry and actually felt a bit of sympathy for him. They had heard all the whispers concerning the potions master and his mysterious cousin-child so it was no wonder Severus did everything in his powers to escape the noises.

As they entered the classroom in the dungeons, once again opened with magic, Ron's and Hermione's eyes unwillingly searched out for Harry.

Who was seated in Severus' lap and looking at all of them. His wide emerald eyes barely blinked. Severus barked out orders and they all scrambled to do as the man told them. They all were aware of their potions master's cousin-child and did not say anything about the child seated in Severus' lap although they all stared. Talking was for later, or rather the moment they had left the room after class and was certain the potions master could not hear them.

Ron and Hermione had a hard time as they knew it was their friend at the front with the potions master. The redhead nearly choked when Harry showed the sunniest of smiles… directed towards said man. Severus' lips twitched, his control fading against the boy's charm. Harry continued with whatever he was doing on a parchment while Severus glared at them all between essays. Once again he clutched the boy to himself, daring anyone to try taking Harry away.

-o-

Draco Malfoy stayed behind when the class ended, both curious as well as furious with his godfather.

"Is there something you want, Draco?" Severus asked.

"Two things. Why you suddenly have a cousin-child and why you gave me a Poor on my last essay."

"No sneaking-around Slytherin talking today?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It doesn't work with you," the blonde replied sourly. "Come on, I didn't do that bad on that essay. I might have deserved only an Acceptable on that one, but no less."

"Consider it a punishment for always making me clean up after you," the potions master said.

"Is it because of what I did with Potter's cauldron?"

"Perhaps. Something else?"

"The boy."

"He is the child of my cousin. She died, and now he is with me."

"He doesn't look like he grieves his _mummy_ very much," Draco said. Said boy was drawing something on a parchment, using a quill in a way neither thought was possible. Well, anyway, back to the argument; wonders about what a quill can be used for is for later.

"They were never close to each other," the potions master said, moving his thoughts away with an irritated mental shove. "Now will you please remove yourself from my classroom?"

Harry looked up from his paper and looked between his 'uncle' and the blonde teen. Draco was glaring, and Severus was also glaring. At each other if you did not catch onto that. Harry looked back at Draco, and decided the teen was not going to stare or glare for that matter at _his_ Sev'rus.

Draco yelped when an ink bottle connected with his head. He fell down on his behind, staring with wide eyes at Harry who looked far too smug to be a six-year old boy.

"I believe I neglected to mention Coran has a very good control of what he wants to do with accidental magic," Severus said with a grin. "Want him to throw a book at you wandlessly?"

"Go away!" Harry said to the blonde. "Bad person!"

"Bad?" Draco said. "What the hell is he talking about?"

"He appears to not like people who don't like me," Severus said. 'And I might be the same about him', Severus thought reluctantly.

Said boy stuck out his tongue. Enraged, Draco did something he had never done before; he stuck his own tongue back, not about to be outclassed by a boy nine years younger than him. Harry was shocked over that gesture (no one had done that to him!) and leaned back to Severus' chest.

"Maybe not so bad," Harry mumbled. "He doesn't stare."

"Doesn't stare?" the potions master said.

"Everyone else stares," Harry said and looked up at his guardian. "But he doesn't."

"_He_ is called Draco, and Draco is not as bad as he seems to be at first glance," Severus said. "Why don't you say hello to Draco?"

Harry slid off the man's lap and walked up the blonde teen hesitantly. Draco had to admit he was not really angry with the boy. Maybe a bit irritated over the fact a child had been able to throw an ink bottle on him but that was mostly irritation directed towards himself.

"Hello," Harry said timidly. "I'm Coran."

"Hello Coran," Draco said and held out a hand. He knew he was still sitting on the floor, but ignored the fact like only a Malfoy could do. "I'm Draco, and Severus is a very evil man."

"Draco!"

Harry giggled and the blonde teen grinned at his godfather. Said godfather groaned in misery and hit his head onto the desk.

-o-

Ron nearly choked on his food when he saw it. Hermione turned to Ron and looked over to see why he was acting like a fish on land. Her eyes widened.

Harry was sitting with Draco by the Slytherin table, happily babbling away and looking up at Draco with a bright smile. Said Ice-Prince of Slytherin just smiled back before seating him correctly and loading food to the child on a plate.

"He's gonna poison him!" Ron hissed at the girl.

"What? Draco believes that's professor Snape's cousin-child," she hissed back, quiet enough so only Ron heard. "He would never hurt someone taken care by professor Snape."

Severus himself was slightly nervous. He had had Harry by his side constantly ever since Harry was turned into a child and suddenly the boy was no longer there. He was sitting just a bit away with Draco, Severus knew _that_, but he felt it was too far away for his taste. Harry seemed happy enough though, and completely comfortable with the blonde teen so the potions master forced himself to calm down.

Harry looked around the table with his eyes as wide as they could get, trying to take it all in at once. The hall was noisy though and after a few days with Severus' company only at meals the boy felt his ears were ringing. He managed to get underneath Draco's arm and then pressed his head into the teen's chest before putting a hand over the ear still exposed to the hall.

Draco looked down and blinked. He gently strokes the black hair and Harry peered up at him.

"Too loud?" he asked the child who nodded. "Don't worry; you'll get used to it soon. Come on, a few more bites for me okay? Severus is going to kill me if I starve you."

Harry considered this and then took the fork Draco offered and ate the food. He managed a bit more before the noises were too loud. He curled up next to the blonde teen who sat him in his lap. Pansy cooed to him from the other side of Draco and Harry peered up at her this time. She smiled and strokes his cheek gently. The boy blinked and then looked up at Draco.

"That's Pansy, little one," the blonde said. "She won't bite you."

"Draco!" Pansy said and smacked him on the arm. "Don't you care about little Dragon, Coran."

"Don't call me that!" Draco hissed. Pansy only snickered at him and the blonde soon lost the furious expression and shook his head helplessly. Harry giggled at their antics.

Tbc…

* * *

Chapter four: Harry sees Sirius and Remus again, is babysit by Fred and George and Severus meets the Dark Lord!

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	4. Chapter 4

**Strength of a Child's Mind**

**Summary**: Disaster and Harry Potter does not bode well… at all. And this particular disaster is determined to change both Harry's and the greasy potions master's lives!

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: Severus!Father, Child!Harry. Spoilers up to the fifth book? Sirius not dead. Maybe something else but you'll see that.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Harry Potter.

-o-

**UPDATED 2011-01-02**

-o-

**Chapter Four**

"Who are we gonna see today?"

"Going to," Severus corrected absently as he walked down the corridor, Harry on his hip. "We are _going to_ see Sirius and Remus today."

"Why are we _going_ _to_ see Sirius and Remus today?" Harry continued, making sure to almost spell the two words out for his guardian.

"Because they want to see you," the potions master said.

"Who are they anyway?"

"Let's just put it this way; they are kinda uncles to you, but not blood-uncles."

"_Kind of_."

"Stop correcting me. You're way too young for it."

Harry stuck to his favourite method; sticking his tongue out. Severus did it back and hitched the child higher up on his hip. They were going to Grimmauld Place as Sirius could not really go anywhere he wanted. Pettigrew was still free so he did not have much of a choice. Severus did not really want to go there but could not go on and refuse letting the two see the teen, eeh, child.

Harry put his head on the man's shoulder and wound his arms around Severus the best he could. The potions master patted his back as he walked up to the statue that led to Albus' office.

"Sherbet Lemon," he said and it jumped aside. Harry yawned and said:

"But we are we going so early?"

"Because I have things to do later," Severus said. It was a Monday but he had cancelled the classes for today as he was first going to Sirius and Remus and then later he had to meet up with Lucius. The blonde man had insisted, as Voldemort was growing angry of why Severus had not come to the last meeting. Severus dreaded the meeting with Lucius but knew he could not hide at Hogwarts forever.

-o-

After only an hour with young Harry Remus had accepted his new role as 'Remy' and Sirius had laughed his ass off because of it. However, Remus got payback when Harry refused to call Sirius anything else but 'Sirri'. Plus it made the potions master's shoulders shake with suppressed laughter.

"A drink?"

"No, not this early in the day," Severus replied. Remus nodded and continued:

"Some tea then?"

"That would be fine."

"Anything Harry favours?"

"Chocolate, so don't give him any," the man said. "Merlin he is hyper-active as quickly as sugar enters his system…"

"I can imagine," the werewolf said as he sent Kreacher for some tea. "Harry was like that before as well; Hermione had her hands full keeping him calm. Ron found it hilarious."

The centre of their talking was currently being chased by Sirius, both acting like children. One had reason to, the other had not but hey… Sirius will always be Sirius. Harry's laughter could be heard from upstairs and Severus rejoiced in the sound. It sounded so free, just the way Harry should be… not weighed down by something he cannot even remember.

"Sweet music?" Remus mused, talking about the child's laughter. "I have never heard Harry laugh that way."

"Sometimes it's better to forget what happened in your life," the potions master said absently, accepting the cup of tea Kreacher gave him. The house-elf was not happy to have Sirius there but seemed not to mind Harry and Severus. He was neutral to Remus.

"Maybe," Remus agreed and smiled as Harry came running into the living room. "Does he always run barefoot?"

"What?" Severus said and looked at the boy. "Not again, Harry! Didn't we agree shoes on?"

He rose up and easily lifted Harry up. Sirius came into the room, breathing deeply and caught sight of the potions master who was now picking up Harry's shoes and helping the boy putting them on. It was a strange sight; the boy was sitting in Severus' lap and the bat to professor tugged on shoes on Harry like any responsible parent would do. It was something Sirius never thought he would witness.

Harry did not squirm around but let Severus tie the shoes, a bit tired from the chasing game. Instead of jumping down when the man was done the boy leaned back to his chest. Severus, used to Harry's need of cuddle, did not even react as he reached over and took his cup. Sirius grinned at Remus and fell down on a couch. Kreacher glared at him disapprovingly but opted to move back to the kitchen.

"When were you meeting Lucius?" Sirius asked after a few minutes.

"Lunch-time," Severus replied.

"Is Harry coming with you?"

"No, I'm going to leave him with the twins at Hogwarts. No offence, but they took first spot when it came to baby-sitting."

"Damn," the man muttered. "Oh well, can't do anything about that now. So we're second choice?"

"Something like that."

Harry had already untied his shoes and now they clattered to the floor. Severus sighed but said nothing as Harry curled up in his lap.

"We need to work on you having shoes on," the man murmured after a few minutes, stroking Harry's hair.

"I don't like 'em."

"Them_."_

"_Them_," Harry echoed obediently. "I _do not_ like _them_."

Severus directed a half-hearted glare at Harry who stuck his tongue out. The normal response for Severus was to do the gesture back, but from the looks the two gave the potions master that was the last thing Sirius and Remus expected.

"Hungry," Harry declared.

"What have I said about that?"

"_I am hungry_, Sev'rus," Harry said. "_That means I would like some food_."

"By the tone of your voice you are rather tired of being corrected, right?"

"Maybe just a tiniest bit," Harry said and chewed on his lip.

"Alright, I'll try to hold back. Would you like some snacks? You're having lunch in two hours with Fred and George."

"Just something," Harry said and curled up tighter. "Hungry."

"I know you are. You always are. May I call for Kreacher?" The question he directed towards Sirius.

"Of course," Sirius replied, still trying to gather himself after the show.

Harry was allowed a sandwich and Kreacher rushed back to the kitchen to make it. Somehow he seemed to like Harry. The boy was not surprised seeing a house-elf, having caught sight of a few Hogwarts house-elves prior to this day.

While they waited, the three men talked while Harry had found a fascination with Severus' hair. After a few tugging the potions master clasped the small hand in his own and said:

"Is this your way to tell me I either have too long hair or I should take a shower?"

Harry blinked innocently at him.

-o-

Severus kneeled in front of Voldemort, doing his best to keep his shaking at bay. Lucius of course had arranged so first thing Severus did when coming was meeting the Dark Lord. Oh, good lord… the blonde was insufferable at times.

"You have neglected my summons, Severus," Voldemort spoke silkily, making it impossible for Severus to work out what mood the man was in.

"My deepest apologies my lord," he spoke. "I have neglected my other duties in favour for my cousin-child."

"Cousin-child, Severus?"

"Yes, my lord. Coran."

"Coran," Voldemort murmured and looked away, his chin grasped in his hand. The potions master awaited the Crucio, as seemed all the other Death Eaters do. The man could feel Bellatrix's sick pleasure as she awaited him in pain, and mentally sneered at her. She was insufferable _and_ crazy. "Severus, tell me about _Coran_."

Severus looked up at the Dark Lord but the man was watching him calmly. Without breaking eye contact, not really daring to as Voldemort seemed to want him to look at him, Severus spoke:

"He has lost both of his parents, hence the reason why he is with me. Although it was recent I took care of him, he has already been introduced to several Slytherins, Draco included. Coran seems fond of him."

"And Draco is fond of Coran," Lucius' silky voice broke in. "Isn't that right, _Severus_?"

"Yes, it appears to be that way," Severus bit out. Lucius had turned into a pain in the ass the older he got, the potions master decided. Why could not Lucius be a bit like his son? Draco was much better to deal with.

"Now, now don't argue," Voldemort said. "Severus, I will not punish you for your ignorance… if you let me meet Coran. If you refuse, then young Coran will have to wait up late for you."

"You mean at this moment?" Severus asked, his insides freezing. Had the Dark Lord gone completely insane? For this was not usual behaviour, and by looks of shocks of the Death Eaters around the room Severus knew he was not the only one with those thoughts.

"Of course. I will be waiting," the man said and sat down on the throne-like chair that had been put out for him. "You have ten minutes."

The moment after, Severus had already Apparated.

-o-

"This is far too dangerous!" Moody hissed and glared at Severus. "Voldemort will have him killed!"

"He doesn't know it's Harry," Severus hissed right back, holding the child closer to his chest. Harry looked up at him and then back at the Order members, not seeing the importance of their conversation. He then clutched Severus' robes in one of his hands and closed his eyes, yawning lightly. He had been interrupted in his midday nap. "Either letting him meet Harry, or Poppy will have to have a bed ready for me."

"That bad?" the healer whispered.

"Worse," Severus said. "I have two minutes. Albus…"

"Go," the headmaster said. "There is nothing that can give Harry away. He knows he should listen to Coran?"

"He listens to that just as well as Harry," Severus said.

"Then go."

The man nodded and disappeared through the Entrance doors.

-o-

Voldemort waited. Severus had thirty seconds left. Bellatrix was fidgeting, wanting to curse Severus herself. She had always hated him. Voldemort snickered mentally at that; she was powerful but oh, so pathetic at the same time. Being crazy was not always a merit.

"Severus," Lucius said. "Aah, young Coran. A pleasure to meet you again."

"Hello Lucius," Harry said timidly, looking around. "Who are all these people, Sev'rus?"

Voldemort sat up straighter and looked directly into emerald eyes. They were innocent, young… so unlike any other eyes he had seen. Harry barely blinked as he looked at the Dark Lord; he was not afraid. The red eyes that bore into his own did not scare him. The ominous magic around the man did not make Harry feel uncomfortable. The man did simply not feel scary… just lonely.

"These are people I know," Severus said quietly to the child on his hip. "And the man you are looking at, his name is Lord Voldemort. Treat him with great respect." And if the child calls the Dark Lord Voldy Severus was going to kill himself.

Harry was let down and Voldemort waved a hand, wanting the child to come closer. To their surprise, Harry obeyed. His small feet carried him quickly to the throne-like chair, Severus standing rigid and terrified, but they all were surprised even more when Voldemort picked the boy up. Harry let himself be placed on one of the arms to the chair, did not react at the thin hands resting around his small waist and did not flinch when he felt the power radiating from the man, almost choking the magic with its strength.

"Hello Coran," Voldemort said, tilting his head.

"Hello… my lord?" Severus mentally breathed out; Harry knew who to give nicknames and those who should be called by their right title.

"Exactly. My, you are a boy with manner. One of a kind," the Dark Lord praised him. "I would like to speak to him alone."

Severus felt his blood slowly freeze up. Leaving Harry alone with the enemy? If Voldemort did not kill him, then the Order would!

"Sev'rus?" Harry asked, unaware of Severus' thoughts.

"Yes, Coran?" he managed to say.

"You don't need to be nervous, I'll be fine."

The potions master closed his eyes, chuckling weakly before saying:

"Sometimes I forget you are the one who managed to throw a book wandlessly and nonverbally onto Draco's head."

Harry looked at Severus, and then over at a book in a shelf. They all watched as he narrowed his eyes and the book flew out from the shelf and landed right before Severus' feet. The man picked it up, ignoring everyone's stares and said:

"Oh my, you know my favourite book as well, Coran. Thank you. Shall I read it while you talk to the lord?"

"You can if you _want to_."

Severus could tell on the tone Harry had nearly said 'wanna' but corrected himself at the last moment. He calmed his nerves a bit, surely Voldemort would not hurt someone so young yet so strong (the man was acting strange already, not punishing the potions master and all that), and nodded to Voldemort.

"We cannot linger for too long, or else that blasted Order will become suspicious," Severus said with a pretty convincing sneer. "They know that Coran and my loyalty to you are the only two things keeping me at Hogwarts."

"Oh, I will not let them become suspicious," Voldemort said. "We shall make our conversation short, shall we Coran?"

The boy nodded hesitantly. It was with some reluctance Severus followed the others out from the room, and the last thing he saw before the doors shut was Harry watching Voldemort.

"Now we are alone," the man said. He wondered what he was doing. He had no idea what he was doing. He had no idea why he wanted to speak to the child, or why he had not punished Severus. He had a vague guess but did not linger for it for too long. It was not necessary. Or rather, it was _weak_. Lord Voldemort was not weak.

Harry looked at Voldemort silently, wondering who the man was and why he wanted to speak with him. It was not like Harry was special… no, he was just normal. There was nothing interesting about him… right?

"Why don't we start with talking how life with Severus is?" the man asked, and Harry shone up at the aspect of talking about 'his' Sev'rus.

-o-

Severus came in twenty minutes later and Harry turned his head towards the door.

"Sev'rus!" he shouted happily.

Looking at Voldemort for confirmation, and getting it, the boy got down and raced across the room to be picked up by the potions master. The man hugged the child close and looked at the Dark Lord. Voldemort waved a hand and said:

"You are dismissed. It was a pleasure meeting you Coran; I hope we will be seeing each other again in the future."

"Bye-bye," Harry said, waving a hand before Severus bowed and Apparated.

-o-

The Order seemed to want to examine Harry the moment Severus came to the headmaster's office but the potions master's nerves were too frayed to let anyone else hold him. Harry did not mind but instead wrapped his legs around the man, peering up at him. He clearly did not understand how close he had been to a half-crazy Dark Lord who usually killed children without thinking.

"What happened?" Albus said. Severus went stiff and wondered if he should tell them. But he had been gone for too long to be able to make up what they could have talked about, so it was with great reluctance he said:

"I am not quite sure."

"And why not?" Moody demanded, missing Harry throwing a glare at him. No one glared or shouted at 'his' Sev'rus; Draco knew that now. It seemed like more people had to learn it.

"I was not present," Severus clipped out. "The Dark Lord insisted on talking with Harry alone, and did so for twenty minutes or so."

"What?" most of the Order members bellowed. Harry wondered just how many he had to teach that they do not scream at his potions master. Draco learned it quickly so maybe they would as well?

"Calm down!" Albus shouted. "Harry, what did you and Voldemort discuss?"

"Sev'rus," Harry replied and looked around. "And our favourite foods."

"Favourite foods?" Albus echoed, faint shock showing on his face. He did not need to look around to know that was the face of all the others in the room. "That's all?"

"And he mentioned something else, but I promised not to tell."

"Harry… I know you don't want to break that promise, but we really need to know," the headmaster said. "If it wasn't necessary, I would not even ask you any of this."

"But I promised," the boy insisted.

"Alright," the potions master said. "Just tell me this, Harry; did he say anything that would bring harm to anyone?"

"No," Harry said.

"Was his secret about someone else, many people or himself?"

"Himself," the boy continued.

"Do Legilimens on him," Moody snapped out. "We have to know!"

"I will not attempt Legilimens on a child, and I dare you to try," Severus hissed before continuing with his questions to Harry, "Was it something deep, something you felt he wouldn't have shared with others?"

"I don't really know…" the boy trailed off. "He probably should mention it to a healer."

"Why?"

"'Cause he's sick," Harry said. "He wanted to see me again; can we go there again?"

"Why do you want to see him?" the potions master asked, desperate to keep the child away from the Dark Lord, not freely going to the manor with Harry!

"Because he's just lonely," the child said. "You didn't notice?"

"Didn't notice what?"

"That he's just sad," Harry mumbled before resting his head on Severus' shoulder. "Sev'rus, I'm tired…"

"You shouldn't be… Harry, did he give you anything to drink or eat?"

"Nope. He asked, and I said I had just eaten. He drank something though."

"What was that?" Albus asked gently. "Just answer this question, and then Severus and you are free to go."

"Smelt like a potion," Harry mumbled. "Y'now, like the one you made yesterday, Sev'rus…"

"I only made a blood-replenishing potion yesterday…" The man trailed off.

They all stared at each other. What was the meaning of this?

Tbc…

* * *

Aaaw, now we missed the twins watching Harry! Oh well, I just have to take it later. I know they watched him this chapter but it was such short time that I didn't write much more. Later you will have a full baby-sitting time with the three, I promise!

Also, I tried to make Voldemort really evil in this story but as with most of my HP-stories, I just can't. So we'll see how he turns out in this story, okay?

Chapter five: Harry meets Ron and Hermione in person, Draco takes Harry out flying and the twins has the best baby-sitting time ever… eeeh… kinda?

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	5. Chapter 5

**Strength of a Child's Mind**

**Summary**: Disaster and Harry Potter does not bode well… at all. And this particular disaster is determined to change both Harry's and the greasy potions master's lives!

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: Severus!Father, Child!Harry. Spoilers up to the fifth book? Sirius not dead. Maybe something else but you'll see that.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Harry Potter.

-o-

**UPDATED: 6 January 2011**

-o-

**Chapter Five**

"Do I really have to?" Severus asked.

Albus looked mock-stern and replied:

"Of course. Young Weasley and Miss Granger want to see their friend."

"He's supposedly family with me. How in the name of Merlin will you manage with that?"

"Oh, you are in a meeting with me when they come up to me for news about Harry which of course I must kindly refuse them."

The potions master stared at him.

"You are a manipulate old man, did you know that?"

"Now, that was a bit too much," Albus said with a laugh. "I'm just telling you what the all the others will think."

Severus sighed; this was going to be a long day.

-o-

Harry looked up from his place in Albus' lap as Ron and Hermione entered. Severus glanced over at them before resuming his tea with a small scowl.

"Harry," the old man said and the child look up at him. "Why don't you go and say hi to those two youngsters while I and Severus finish our talk?"

"Who are they?" Harry asked.

"Oh, the girl is Hermione and the boy Ron. They are both very nice youngsters and wouldn't mind playing with you."

"Ronnie looks like Fred and George."

"That's because Ron is their younger brother," Albus said and let the child slid off from him. "Now run along."

Harry cautiously walked over to the two as Albus focused on the potions master. Hermione kneeled down and said:

"Hi, as you know I'm Hermione. You're Harry right?"

"How do you know that?" Harry asked suspiciously. All other students except for Fred and George knew him as Coran.

"Severus, Fred and George told us," the girl said. "Do you like playing with Fred and George?"

Slightly more comfortable with the situation, Harry nodded and said:

"They speak funny."

"Oh, don't I know that," the girl said with a smile as Ron kneeled down next to her. "And poor Ron has heard them for fifteen years."

"They like to blow things up. Sev'rus keeps mutterin' he will soon blow _them_ up."

"Harry! No need to repeat what I say!" the potions master exclaimed as Albus laughed.

"But you said I should tell the truth!" Harry insisted.

"Well, some things you should keep to yourself," Severus groaned and the aged man grinned.

"Really now," Hermione said and smiled at Harry. "So what does Fred and George blow up?"

"Sev'rus' cauldrons," Harry said innocently.

"Those evil creatures," the potions master muttered. "They have destroyed more cauldrons than that Longbottom boy."

"Maybe we shouldn't play in the lab anymore," Harry whispered to the two. "But Sev'rus looks so funny when he chases Fred and George aroun' with a spoon."

"Harry!" Severus shrieked. Albus laughed heartily at that.

-o-

Hermione held Harry gently as she read the titles of the books on a row in the headmaster's small library. The boy had fallen asleep, choosing to do it in the girl's arms but she had not complained. Ron was nursing his sore head after a hit Hermione had delivered to him (he had said 'bloody hell' in front of the boy and the punishment was Hermione's wrath) with a cup of tea while Albus and Severus were talking about a particular potion the potions master was currently working on.

As the man prepared to leave, Hermione carefully handed her friend over to Severus who took great care in not waking the boy. The two Gryffindors looked at the potions master in faint shock as he gently shushed Harry, the boy groaning a bit.

"Go back to sleep," the man said to the child.

"Sev'rus?"

"Yes, it's me child. It's alright. It's late, you should be asleep already."

Harry opened heavy eyes for a moment before yawning and closing them again.

"It seems like Harry needs his beauty sleep," Albus said with a smile.

"Speak for yourself, old man," Severus said. "He wakes up four each morning and demands me to come and play with him."

"And what are your actions then?"

"Most of the time I do have to get up, but lately I have managed to convince him to continue sleeping," the man said. "And as he has been up around one hour more than he usually is he's going to be asleep for a little longer."

"Aah, the life of parenthood. Isn't it lovely, Severus?"

The man's eyebrow twitched, and the two teens snorted, grins hidden with the help of their hands.

-o-

"Drake!"

"Oh, when will you stop with that name you little monster?"

Draco swung Harry up, making the child laugh. Pansy commanded the blonde to get him down to a more manageable level before taking the boy in her arms.

"Pansy!" Harry exclaimed and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Why does he say your name like normal?" Draco demanded to know.

"Because we have an agreement, little Coran and I," Pansy said. "I am to call you Dragon, and he will call you Drake."

"… What?"

Pansy laughed and put Harry down on the ground. She took his hand and they ran down the hell. After the shock had worn off, Draco followed with a shriek.

-o-

"Was that-?"

"Yes."

"You really sure it was-?"

"Yes."

Ron gaped and Hermione stared after the raging blonde. After a while the redhead said:

"Bloody hell…"

"Ronald…"

"Yes?"

"I think I will agree with you on that point."

-o-

"Shouldn't we talk to Sev'rus?"

"No, we don't need to," Draco said and hoisted Harry up on the broom. "Besides, I will fly low and slow as long as you want to."

"Really?"

"Yes, and I will hold onto you. Okay?"

Harry nodded and Draco mounted the broom. He wrapped an arm around the boy tightly and started off two metres from the ground.

"Too high?" he asked Harry who shook his head. "Alright, then we'll stay here for a while."

He guided the broom skilfully around the Quidditch stand, not going too fast. Harry looked around with wide eyes, clearly enjoying the ride.

"A little higher?" Draco asked and Harry nodded excitedly.

**Fifteen minutes later**

"Draco Malfoy, you come down this very instant!"

"Wow," Draco said and looked down. "I don't think I have ever heard Severus shriek."

"I have," Harry said and peered up at Draco. "I was about to put my hand in a cauldron."

"Oh… never do that, it's like you _want_ to give the man a heart attack."

"_DRACO_!"

"Coming!" he shouted back. "Alright, let's hope I survive the wrath of potions master Severus Snape, okay?"

Harry nodded and Draco went down. Severus' wide eyes got wider as the broom plunged towards the ground. Draco straightened up several metres up in the air and came to a gentle stop in front of the man.

"What were you thinking?" Severus hissed over Harry's head at the blonde teen.

"That Coran should have some fresh air," the teen replied. "Right, Coran?"

"Right!"

The potions master was prepared to shout, curse, act like a brat and have a huge temper tantrum when Harry wrapped his thin arms around the man's neck and hugged him.

"'M okay," he said quietly to Severus. "Drake just wanted to show me. I wasn't scared."

Severus lifted the boy over into his arms and stood silent for a while.

"I apologize for overreacting," he finally said to Draco.

"It's okay," Draco said and got off the broom. "Mother and father were also a bit paranoid when I was little."

"I am not paranoid."

"Rather want me to call you a mother-hen?"

"_Draco_…" Severus said warningly. Draco smiled cheekily and said to Harry:

"Coran, next time let's see if we can make _Sev'rus_ grow a grey hair!"

"DRACO!"

A shrieking Draco could be seen moments later, chased by the potions master. Harry blinked where he stood. Pansy came up to him and lifted him up. She sighed as she shrunk and pocketed the blonde's broom.

"How about we got and see that those two don't get into trouble?" she cooed.

"'Kay."

-o-

"Seeing Parkinson carrying around on Harry was freaky," Ron said to Hermione while they were in the tucked away area in the library.

"Seeing Draco coming screaming and professor Snape running after is not going to leave my mind for a while," she said, having opened no book but instead staring right in front of her like she could still see the two running.

"… True."

-o-

"Are you going away on a meeting, sir?" Fred asked as Severus pulled on the Death Eater robes in a hurry.

"Yes, I am," he replied. "I will be gone most of the night; I do hope you two don't mind."

"No, it's okay," the twins replied. "It's Saturday tomorrow anyway."

"Great. If I appear in bad shape, please contact madam Pomfrey."

"Will do, sir," they said with a mock-salute to which Severus snorted at before moving out of the room. The door shut with a soft click. The two turned to Harry who yawned and looked up at them from his book. "Are you tired, Harry?"

"A little bit," he replied, not even surprised at their way of talking. He had gotten used to that fairly quickly.

"All right, let's read a story?"

"I wanna hear about Gilgrad."

"You've heard that one before," the two said.

"Yeah? I like it."

"It's about potion-making."

"I like it," Harry said. "Reminds me off Sev'rus."

The two looked at each other and then George shrugged. Fred nodded and lifted the boy up.

"Alright, then about Gilgrad it will be!"

-o-

"Harry, stop it!"

The boy giggled and went underneath the table. Fred groaned and went under as well. Before he managed to catch the child, Harry had moved a chair in the way. He got up and ran off, George taking up the chase.

"Harry, you need to get into bed!"

"Don't wanna!" Harry shot back.

George caught the boy around the waist and Harry focused. The redhead gave out an _'Ow!'_ when a book collided with his leg and he dropped the boy that run off again. "Harry!"

"The boy is a bloody devil!" Fred panted as he caught up.

"Don't mention it," George muttered, hopping around on his good leg. "Harry, you're getting it!"

The child gave out a shriek as both of them dove after him. After a few minutes Fred had Harry in his arms and the boy squirmed uncomfortably.

"You need your sleep."

"I wanna wait up for Sev'rus!"

"Severus is not coming for a while," George said. "He told us to not wait up for him."

"But I wanna!"

"But you will not," Fred said. "Severus will not be happy if he found out you didn't sleep."

Harry bit his lip at that and looked at the two.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really," they both chorused, hoping a bit of threatening would get the boy to bed.

Harry looked down for a bit and then whispered:

"Okay."

"What's wrong?" Fred asked.

"I wanna make sure Sev'rus is okay."

"He will be, don't worry. Severus is a strong man," George said. "Come on, we'll stay with you until you've fallen asleep."

"Really?" Harry perked up at this.

"Yeah, really," George said. "Might as well take a nap; you wore me out you brat!"

Fred and Harry laughed.

-o-

When Severus came back his rooms were quiet. A small spell told him the twins were still there. He walked into Harry's bedroom and had to smile at the sight.

Fred and George had fallen asleep on either side of Harry, the boy safely cocooned between them. Fred had an arm wrapped around George, George's head in the crook of Fred's neck. Harry was lying on his side, his head resting in the crook of George's neck and curled up against the redhead's chest.

The man covered them all with the blankets pooled at the end of the bed and quietly slipped out.

Tbc…

* * *

Hiya, liked it?

Chapter six: Another meeting between Voldemort and Harry, some secrets revealed to the child by the Dark Lord and Bellatrix tries something very stupid…

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	6. Chapter 6

**Strength of a Child's Mind**

**Summary**: Disaster and Harry Potter does not bode well… at all. And this particular disaster is determined to change both Harry's and the greasy potions master's lives!

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: Severus!Father, Child!Harry. Spoilers up to the fifth book? Sirius not dead. Maybe something else but you'll see that.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Harry Potter.

_Note: When Harry is with Voldemort, I will call him Coran._

-o-

**UPDATED: 6 January 2011**

-o-

**Chapter Six**

"Sorry sir-"

"-we didn't mean to-"

"-fall asleep while on active duty."

The potions master looked up as two sleepy redheads spoke. George covered a yawn as Fred tried to smooth out wrinkles on his shirt.

"No apologies needed," he said. "You stayed with Harry as long as I was gone, and obviously we all need to sleep."

"How come you're up before us, sir?" George asked curiously.

"Due to that little monster I'm used to few hours of sleep," Severus grumbled.

"Sev'rus!"

"When you speak of the devil," the man muttered to the roof.

Harry ran past the two, still dressed in his night-clothes and was caught by Severus who had gotten up the moment Harry had entered the room.

"I think I need to redecorate the whole floor with extra thick carpets," the man said with a smile. "You always run bare-foot."

"I like it," the boy protested.

"I know you do. Are you hungry, little one?"

"Yeah!"

"What about you two?" Severus asked the twins.

"Yeah…"

"A bit," Fred finished for his brother. They both added, "Sir."

"Please, sir makes me feel old," Severus groaned. "In here you may call me Severus."

Their jaws dropped.

-o-

Harry had tucked himself into a comfortable position in Severus' lap and refused to move, not that the man minded much. The two of them were seated in the couch, Fred and George having left only a little while ago after having eaten a healthy breakfast.

"Did you have fun yesterday with Fred and George?" the potions master asked, lightly stroking Harry's hair.

"Uh-hu. They read Gilgrad for me," the child replied and peered up at him.

"Again? You want to hear that one all the time."

"But it reminds me of Sev'rus… and it's nice."

"Is it now? If I remember right, Gilgrad is a much nicer man than me."

"You're nice," the boy protested.

Severus only chuckled.

"Besides reading Gilgrad, what did you do?"

"I made them exercise."

"Exercise?"

"Made 'em chase me around."

"Did you now?" the man asked.

"Uh-hu."

"Was that fun?"

"Yes, but I got really tired later," the boy said and looked up at Severus. "So we went to sleep."

"That sounds like you had a bit of fun with them."

"They are fun. But it's funnier watchin' you chase 'em around."

"… I do hope you don't walk around talking about it."

-o-

The Order waited for Severus to arrive from a sudden calling from the Dark Lord on Sunday. Normally he was never called away on a Sunday so they got worried.

Remus was reading softly to Harry, the boy resting against his chest, exhausted from the earlier game; being chased around the headmaster's office by Sirius. Now Black was resting on the floor, leaning onto a couch where Remus and Harry sat.

Severus suddenly dove in, face pale and said:

"He wants to meet Harry. I got one minute to bring him there."

"Did he say why?" Albus asked even as Remus lifted Harry over to the potions master's arms.

"He seemed… exhausted, and screamed at everyone to get out once someone entered the room," Severus said. "Don't know why he wants to see Harry."

"Where are we going?" the child asked, looking up at Severus, his small hands woven into the black material of the robe.

"We… we are going to meet Lord Voldemort again, you remember him?"

"Mm, I do. Wanna see him again."

"You better be in the same room this time," Moody said, his magical eye set on Severus.

"I can't guarantee that," Severus snapped. He whirled around and slammed the door behind him.

-o-

Voldemort perked his head up when the door opened and Severus come in, Coran on his hip. The child looked around and then locked vision with the Dark Lord. The potions master let him down and Coran ran up to the throne.

To Severus' shock, Voldemort smiled at the child and lifted him up on the arm of the chair.

"You can go and make the potion I wanted," Voldemort said to Severus. "No harm shall come to your child."

"Of course… my lord," Severus said and bowed. He sincerely hoped so.

As the man left the room Voldemort turned to the child again.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Good!"

"Anyone giving you a hard time?"

"Nope! Drake took me out flying, and Pansy and I call him nicknames."

"I assume you are talking about young Malfoy?"

"Yes," Coran said and giggled. He leaned in closer and whispered, "Sev'rus went all hysterical when Drake took me out flyin'. It was funny to see."

"Oh, I can't imagine why," Voldemort teased. "How is it there otherwise? Have you met the headmaster of the school?"

"Yes, Dumbly."

"Dumbly?"

"Yeah, and Minnie or _Minerva_ as she says. Dumbly dress funny."

"Oh, I do think he's colour blind," the Dark Lord said. "Does he still combine pink with yellow?"

"Once… my eyes hurt after that."

"I can understand that. Anyone else that caught your interest?"

"Moody or whatever they call him. Don like him, he's bad to Sev'rus."

"So you have met the Order?"

"Order?"

"A lot of people in Dumbledore's office."

"Kinda," Coran said. "They were loud, so I didn't listen."

"That's good. Don't listen to them," Voldemort said, shaking his finger and making the child giggle. "Come, let's go somewhere more comfortably."

He rose up and helped Coran down. The child took his hand and they walked out from the room. Voldemort steered them to the library, it had a lighter atmosphere that Coran would most likely enjoy. The man seated himself in one of the couches and watched Coran look around before the boy crawled up on the couch. Voldemort closed his eyes for a moment, rubbing his temples and Coran asked:

"Are you okay?"

"No, Coran… I'm not okay," the man said and looked at the child.

"What's wrong?"

"My time is ending," Voldemort said. "I have known that for a long time now, yet it was you who made me ease into the idea."

"Are you dying?" the child asked, small hands gripping his arm lightly. "My lord?"

"Don't call me that," the man said. "I am not your lord."

"What should I call you then?"

"You…" This was hard. The Dark Lord steeled himself for what he was about to say. For a long time he had despised anyone who dared call him by that name, but with this child… with this child it was easier to admit just who he was, and what was happening. He looked at Coran and spoke slowly, "You may call me… Tom."

-o-

Severus watched the potion simmer. It needed to simmer for a half-hour, it had been fifteen minutes already and then it would be done. A simple potion to be carried with the Death Eaters on raid if someone got injured it would temporarily stop the bleeding. Useful one that was used by pretty much anyone who fought.

"Hello Severus."

He turned around and kept his sneer inside. Bellatrix smiled at him, sweetly which meant something was wrong with her… although it was always something wrong with her.

"What do you want, Lestrange?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing much," she said and glided up to him. "Only to ask why our lord seems to enjoy your cousin-child's company so much."

"I have no idea what the lord might want, but I am pleased if to know that Coran is accepted by him."

"Well, he shouldn't be!" Bellatrix spat. "Your little brat is nothing, he shouldn't be allowed in the same room as our lord!"

"Go away," Severus said. "And do not think I will not hesitate to attack you if you every say something ill about Coran to me."

His wand was in his hand, directed on her heart. She looked at him, craziness shining in her eyes, and then she turned on her heels before storming out of the room. The potions master locked the door behind her.

-o-

Voldemort watched the child run up and down the room with Nagini playfully chasing him. The boy was giggling and managed to avoid the snake's advances. The Dark Lord had opted to stay in the couch.

The door suddenly opened and he looked up to see Bellatrix entering. He sighed; she was not someone he wished to meet right now.

But then he saw something that made his heart clench with an emotion he did not know. Her wand was on Coran who had stopped in confusion and now in fright. Bellatrix did not see it, her eyes alight with craziness and she shouted:

"Crucio!"

A shield was up around Coran within a fraction of a second, Voldemort's wand then swung back on her and he hissed out:

"_Crucio_."

Coran watched as the woman fell down and screamed. He touched the shield lightly and felt nothing but warmth. It felt like one of Severus' hugs… nice, and comforting. Nagini had her head on his shoulder, hissing soothingly into his ear. He could understand her, just like Voldemort could, but never replied. He never had a reason to.

Once Bellatrix stopped screaming, she could not find breath to scream, Coran walked forward, through the shield. He put his small hand on Voldemort's arm and said:

"I'm okay. You don't have do hurt her anymore. She didn't get me."

Voldemort found himself caving under the small voice and released the curse. She lay twitching on the floor. Coran crawled up on the couch and clung to Voldemort, turning his eyes away from her. Voldemort let him.

-o-

Severus was quite worried about Harry's silence. He never was silent, and after he had met Voldemort the first time he had been talking nonstop about the man.

He walked into the doors of Hogwarts and steered his way to the headmaster's office where he knew they were waiting for him and Harry.

As he stepped into the room everyone looked at him and the child.

"Why is he so pale?" Molly asked, eyes wide. There was a tone of accusation in her voice, and the potions master felt something loosen inside of him. He was going to snap sooner or later.

"I don't know," he got out between clenched teeth.

"You let Voldemort hurt him!" Moody screamed. Severus did snap this time.

"I would never let him hurt Harry, you idiot! I'm sick of hearing you accuse me of things I WOULD NEVER DO!"

Moody made ready for another scream, prolonging the argument when a book hit his face. He fell back, clutching his bloody nose.

Harry had not even looked where to aim.

"Harry… what's wrong?" Severus asked, backing away from everyone. The child was clenching his robes.

"I'm scared," Harry said and they all went silent.

"Scared of what? Lord Voldemort?" the man asked.

"No… I don't like them," the boy said and pointed at the Order. "They make Tom hurt. They are hurting him, and I don't like it."

"… Tom?"

"He wasn't my lord, so he told me to call him Tom," the boy said and looked at the potions master. Something was haunting in those green eyes. "Sev'rus… what's Crucio?"

They all tensed.

"Crucio…?" the man said. "It's… it's a curse, and it hurts really badly." It sounded ridiculous in his ears, that explanation as no explanation really made Crucio justice, but Harry seemed not to have noticed.

"Then why… why did she want to hurt me?"

"She who?"

"Tom said her name was Bellatrix."

Severus gulped at the same time he almost drowned in anger. Bellatrix had tried to hurt Harry?

Wait a minute…

"Was? As in past tense?" Severus asked.

"She tried to Crucio me, but Tom protected me. He said Crucio and pointed his wand on her, and she started screaming. I told him to stop after a while, because I didn't like it. After a little while he raised his wand again and said 'Avada Kedavra'. She stopped moving when it hit her. He told me Avada Kedavra resulted in death."

Harry suddenly started crying and Severus held him tightly.

"I know Tom did a bad thing, he killed someone," Harry sobbed, "but someone killed him as well!"

"What?" the potions master said. That did not make sense; it was Voldemort who had come with Harry into the potions lab.

"Someone is making him die," the child said and looked up at Severus. "He's going to die… I don't want him to die. I want him to live."

Tbc…

* * *

How did you like that? I like to twist myself into a net that I later have to try and clear out. Or maybe not like it but I'm awfully good at it.

Chapter seven: Harry starts to loose interest in anything else but Tom, and it seems like Voldemort has lost all interest in winning the war…

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	7. Chapter 7

**Strength of a Child's Mind**

**Summary**: Disaster and Harry Potter does not bode well… at all. And this particular disaster is determined to change both Harry's and the greasy potions master's lives!

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: Severus!Father, Child!Harry. Spoilers up to the fifth book? Sirius not dead. Maybe something else but you'll see that.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Harry Potter.

_Note: When Harry is with Voldemort, I will call him Coran._

-o-

**UPDATED: 6 January 2011**

-o-

**Chapter Seven**

Severus looked at the sleeping child cradled in his arms and sighed softly. The man had mixed a glass of warm milk with a few drops of Dreamless sleep potion and given it to Harry after the whole ordeal. The Order had been shocked when Harry wanted his enemy alive, but more so when Harry claimed that said enemy was dying.

Now the child was out as a light though, and dried tears were on his cheeks. Severus made them vanish and slowly walked to Harry's room. He carefully placed the boy down and tucked him in. Harry squirmed around but did not wake up. The man walked out from the room and shut the door half-way; he needed to think about what Harry had said about Voldemort.

-o-

The Dark Lord coughed violently, each sounding wet yet harsh. When he finally managed to calm down, blood was dripping down his chin. He wiped it away from his mouth and Nagini wound herself lightly around him, offering some comfort.

He had to know why this was happening. He had a vague idea already, but he had to have it confirmed. Yet he had no one he trusted for that task except himself and Nagini. Well, he did trust Coran but it was a child! He was not about to ask such things to a child, a small boy who was still innocent to the cruelty to the world.

He lay down carefully and suppressed the urge to couch again. He had to rest, before he started to do his research. Nagini held him company.

-o-

Scratch that. He was not doing any research at all. Voldemort coughed violently and appreciated Lucius' hand on his back. The blonde was genuinely worried about him despite popular belief. He was just good at not showing it. Damn Malfoys, always acting so stoic. Although Coran gave Voldemort a funnier version of Draco, and had given the man a few times to laugh.

"My lord?"

"There is something you have to do for me," Voldemort wheezed. "I'm going to die soon, but I'm going to know why."

"My lord…"

"Lucius, do this for me or walk out right now."

"… What do you want me to do?"

"First of all, get a healer who won't speak. None of us can make a scan even if it meant saving our own lives," Voldemort said and Lucius winced as he knew it was the truth. "And then check up what's written on that parchment."

Lucius took up the parchment and read it through. Swallowing, he looked over at the Dark Lord who was holding a fragile hand on his chest, Nagini rubbing her head against his neck to comfort him.

"As you wish, my lord," the man said before leaving the two alone.

-o-

Harry looked at the wall, not seeing any of the books he had recently enjoyed. Not since he returned from Voldemort's lair though; ever since he had been thinking it seemed and he had not wanted to do anything that did not involve the Dark Lord. Which meant, practically nothing.

Hence the reason he was staring into a wall. Severus was growing slightly nervous, and that did not help him correct the homework he had assigned to the students.

Nothing would cheer the boy up, unless you let him ramble on about Tom. Severus sighed; seemed like it was time for one of those moments. He rose up and walked up to the boy, lifting him up and seating himself comfortably on the spot Harry had recently occupied on the couch. Now the child lifted emerald eyes to the man's black ones and Severus said:

"You've been quiet lately."

"Is that wrong?"

"No, not at all. I'm just worried about you. Are you thinking about Tom?"

"I want him to be okay."

"I'm sure he is going to be fine. T… Tom is strong." Merlin it was weird saying the Dark Lord's real name.

"It's not helping, being strong," Harry said, "when you can't stop something. You can be as strong as all wizards and witches in the world and it still won't be enough."

"What is making Tom die?" Rather a direct approach than beating around the bush.

"I don't know," the boy replied. "Someone. I wish I knew."

"I know. We will try to figure something out."

-o-

Voldemort looked at the pile of papers on his desk as he staggered there. Plans to approve, raids to plan… people to kill.

A few weeks ago this would have made him happy. Now… it only fuelled his anger.

He leaned heavily onto the desk as the door opened.

"My lord?" Merlin, that annoying Rabastan Lestrange. "My lord, you haven't looked at the plans I and Avery gave to you two weeks ago, and the attack date is tomorrow so-"

_Avada Kedavra_. Rabastan fell down, dead before he hit the ground. Voldemort's hand was shaking, and in rage he tore down each and every paper from his desk, screaming. He threw away his wand, the pain of using his magic working itself up his arm. It was happening. It was really happening, what he feared.

He banged his weak fists on the desk, tears rolling down his face. He did not know why but one thing he knew.

He was losing his magic. And after that, if he could not stop it, he would loose his life.

-o-

Yet again the Order members tried to make Harry speak about Voldemort, tell him all of the things the man had told him. They apparently had not listened to Severus who stated it would only make Harry angry.

"Potter, think really hard before you refuse to say anything," Moody said wisely. "We really need this information."

A vein ticked on Moody's temple when five minutes later Harry had not said a thing.

"Don't force him to do anything," Severus hissed. "Harry would tell us if he was worried about something the man would do, and since he doesn't say anything then the Dark Lord has nothing planned."

"Bullshit, Voldemort always plan something!" Moody screamed and sprang from his chair. Several others rose up to calm the man down.

Harry did not say anything.

"Boy, I'm telling you-!" Severus slapped a hand over Moody's mouth, preventing him from speaking anymore.

As if 'boy' triggered something, they finally got a reaction. Maybe not the one they wanted though.

Burning emerald eyes looked up at Moody and suddenly books flew in from everywhere, hitting everything they could hit. The members got up their wands and began banishing the books or shielding themselves.

Once it had calmed down, they all turned to look at Harry. The boy was glaring at Moody, standing up on the chair he had been sitting, hands clenched into small fists on his sides and magic sparkling around him.

"Don't call me that," Harry said. Memories flashed by, memories he did not know was his, a man, a fat man, screaming, calling him 'boy', hitting him, telling him to shut up… unconsciously Harry compared the fat man to Moody and suddenly he wanted both of them dead.

A small soothing twirl of weak magic came, stroking across his forehead and suddenly all anger left Harry. He fell down on the chair, exhausted.

He did not speak anymore that day.

-o-

Harry was quiet the following next days, refusing to talk about anything that had to do with Voldemort after Moody trying to force him to talk. He would not wish for company, or for Severus to read aloud… in fact, he did not want anything but going back and seeing 'how Tom was feeling'. Severus knew no one in the Order would allow him to go with Harry unless Voldemort demanded the child there.

He looked around the room uncomfortably, seeing the child of the Order's attention being lightly bounced on Hermione's hip, the girl whispering comfortingly to him. Harry's normal vibrant eyes were dull and for a moment the potions master wished to take him to the Dark Lord, if just to see those eyes sparkle in happiness again.

He violently crushed that thought, and mentally smacked himself. What was he thinking? Voldemort was crazy, remember that!

"He's still not talking?" Moody asked Severus gruffly.

"Not about the Dark Lord," Severus replied. "I haven't asked him lately."

"Why not?" Moody demanded to know.

"I would like that he still liked me," Severus snapped. "Thanks to your demands and that stupidity you sprouted a few days ago, he hates you now. Forgive me for not wanting the same thing."

Harry looked over as they began to argue again. He did not listen, just as Tom had told him to. All they talked about was boring anyway. But he did not like when they began to yell at his Sev'rus. The man had done nothing and yet it was all they did; yell and be angry.

He began to squirm, wanting down. Hermione let him down, smoothing down his hair gently. He looked up at her and smiled a bit. She was nice, and more importantly she was on his and Sev'rus' side. So with Ronnie and Fred and George. That was good, he liked that. And of course Drake was on their side, and Pansy. He had such good friends.

The volume got louder and now Severus was rubbing the bridge of his nose, feeling a massive headache coming. He wanted out of this room, _now_. He was going to kill something otherwise.

Harry felt a strange tingle on his forehead and rubbed on the spot. It grew a bit stronger instead and his brow furrowed. His head hurt.

"Sev'rus," he said and they all quieted down. It had been a while since he had spoken.

"What's wrong, Harry?" the man asked worriedly as he saw the child holding his hand… right where his scar had been.

"My head hurts," the boy said and rubbed on the spot. "It really hurts…"

Severus got out from the chair and kneeled by the child. He gently removed Harry's hand and felt on the forehead. Nothing.

"Harry, I'm going to make a spell to make sure nothing's wrong, okay?"

Harry nodded and Severus got out his wand. Performing the scan he waited until a parchment popped up with a few notes scribbled down on it. Poppy came forward and read it together with the potions master.

Harry squinted to look at the two, it was getting dark in the room.

"Sev'rus?" Was his voice supposed to sound so far away? And what… was the thing running down from his nose? He touched it, head bowed forward and the hair hiding his face.

Severus and Poppy got nothing from the parchment and they crouched down by the child again. He had bent his head and they could not see his face.

"Harry?" the medic witch said.

"Sev'rus… I'm bleeding."

Severus caught Harry as the boy lost consciousness, blood dribbling out from his nose.

-o-

Lucius held Voldemort down as the man screamed, the blood vessels in his eyes broken and blood bubbling up from his lungs, staining the sheets. Nagini hissed and moved her head back and forth, making the blonde freak out. He had never seen the lord or the snake act this way.

The man on the bed lifted, his body stretching like a bow, trembling in pain. Lucius pushed down at his chest, feeling the bones underneath his hand, only a layer of skin between them. The lord had grown so thin, so weak, so vulnerable… it made Lucius want to cry. He knew what was happening.

Voldemort was going to die.

-o-

Severus did not know if Harry cried due to the pain or something else but it was a sound he rather lives without. The heart-wrenching sobs made him cringe, and the sight of blood made his knees weaken.

He and Poppy desperately tried to stop the flow of blood from Harry's nose on the floor in the headmaster's office, the Order members looking on anxiously.

"Tom!"

The hoarse yell for his worst enemy shocked them all, but Severus knew something was happening. Something was happening to Voldemort that much did he know. Had it to do with Harry turning into a child? Had something happened to make Voldemort start dying once the teen had turned into a boy with no scar?

In that moment, the potions master knew he had to get Harry to Voldemort.

-o-

The Dark Lord was barely moving, his chest heaving as he tried to breathe. His eyes were wide open but tired. His skin was a ghastly tone of white, the bed containing more blood than what it currently existed in the wizard's body.

Lucius sat on a chair not far away, staring at the man. Voldemort was dying at this very moment… every breath he took was closer to his last. Lucius felt he was dreaming. If he really was, he would like to wake up now.

When he had met Voldemort, the man had looked young, charming and deadly. Not this vulnerable, not this… _weak_. He looked so defeated, his snake hissing comfortingly in his ear, trying to ease the way. The blonde thought Nagini could be crying.

The door banged open, and the man whipped his head to see who dared to enter.

To his shock Severus stood there, holding… Coran. Who was currently not looking much better than Voldemort.

Without giving one explanation the potions master moved swiftly over to Voldemort's bed and shook Coran a bit before saying:

"See? We're with Tom now."

Coran opened his eyes. They were bloodshot just like Voldemort's. He turned his head and his small hand stretched out. Without saying anything, Severus put the child down as Lucius closed in, eyes wide. What was going on?

The moment Coran touched Voldemort's hand, they had to shield their eyes. Nagini gave out a shocked yelp before moving back.

It was like magic came right out from their skins, burningly raw and hot. They shone up, a strange bright light, and when it faded away the two men plus the snake gaped.

They had both fallen asleep, Voldemort and Coran, and both looked much better as if a miracle had occurred. Coran snuggled up to Voldemort's side and the Dark Lord's arm curled loosely around the child.

"Severus… I don't really care about anything that has to do with dark and Light right now but can you at least tell me if you know what's going on?"

"I'm sorry Lucius. I have no fucking idea what's going on."

"Why did I have a feeling you didn't?"

Severus looked at Lucius and swallowed. It had to do something with their connection, that much had Severus figured out but…

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Potter never really went away did he?"

The potions master glanced at Lucius and saw the man had not moved but looked calmly at the bed where the Dark Lord and the child were resting.

"It was so simple we didn't even think of it," the blonde murmured. "Was it Dumbledore's plan?"

"When is it not his plan?"

Lucius snorted, muttering 'True' under his breath.

"Are you going to try killing him now?" Severus asked, wand in hand.

"I think I'm starting to make sense of it all, so absolutely not," Lucius said. The potions master gaped but had no chance to reply to that: "Severus… I have always said I hate people without magic."

"Yes."

"That generally includes Squibs."

"Yes, your point?" The man's nerves were on edge, yet Lucius was acting like he did not know it was Harry next to the Dark Lord.

"If I'm thinking right, I'm changing my opinion."

_What?_

Tbc…

* * *

I realized quite stupidity the story is coming to an end. What a pity; I was enjoying writing it.

Chapter eight: Severus is forced to return to Hogwarts due to angry Death Eaters attacking, leaving Harry with Voldemort and Lucius… (and Nagini of course! -smile-)

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	8. Chapter 8

**Strength of a Child's Mind**

**Summary**: Disaster and Harry Potter does not bode well… at all. And this particular disaster is determined to change both Harry's and the greasy potions master's lives!

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: Severus!Father, Child!Harry. Spoilers up to the fifth book? Sirius not dead. Maybe something else but you'll see that.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Harry Potter.

-o-

**UPDATED: 6 January 2011**

-o-

**Chapter Eight**

Severus woke up to the burning of the two-way mirror he had been given by Albus. He groaned; he had only been asleep about a half-hour. Lucius looked at him sleepily, cracking his neck uncomfortable where he was sitting in an armchair. The man might have been asleep as well; you never knew with the Malfoy.

"Albus," he said into the mirror, glancing over to the blonde who was busy getting the wrinkled robe under somewhat neat condition. Neat-freak; thank Merlin Lucius was still that. Otherwise Severus might get a bit worried about the blonde's health.

"What is Voldemort doing?" the headmaster asked.

"Eh… he's sleeping."

"What? Severus, you have to return now, the school is being attacked!"

"What?" He sprung from his chair. "What about Coran?" It felt stupid to say Coran, Lucius knew already who it really was but the name slipped out easily anyway.

"There is no one else there, right? And Voldemort… did you said he was sleeping?"

"More like passed out," Severus said. "Should I leave Coran here?"

"You can't bring him to the battlefield; it's much too dangerous for both of you. Voldemort will not hurt him."

The potions master closed the mirror and looked at Lucius.

"Why aren't you there?" he asked softly.

"They are the crazy ones," Lucius said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "They will either die or be captured. I have shed enough lives and I am not crazy like them."

"The great Lucius Malfoy giving up on his path?"

"What path? A path of stupidity and craziness," the man said with a weak laugh. "No… I will remain here with the lord and the child. Sell me out if you so wish."

"I won't do that to my godson," Severus said and Lucius looked up at him. "You may have acted like a bastard, but Draco loves you more than anything. You and Narcissa are the most important things in his life. I can't very well go and destroy his life, can I? Just… don't get caught." Severus knew it was unnecessary to add that last thing; Lucius would never be caught unless he wanted to be.

"… Thank you, Severus." The man sounded sincere. Maybe he was a bit sick after all. Severus figured he would not appreciate having his temper taken.

The potions master nodded shortly before running to the Apparition point. He felt a twinge of fear for Harry, but he could not bring the child with him into a battlefield. He would only endanger both of their lives.

-o-

Lucius looked at Harry who snuggled up closer to Voldemort. This was an overwhelming twist of events, but the Malfoy knew better than to act shocked.

Harry Potter had been turned into a child, courtesy of his son Draco. Draco had told him, reluctantly, he was the one who made the accident happen in the first place. Lucius shook his head; his son was so impulsive.

He got up from his chair and leaned in closer to look at the child. He looked nothing like Harry Potter. He did look a bit like Severus, but the emerald eyes should have alerted Lucius directly of who it was. Yet it had not. He had fallen for it all.

He sat back in his chair when Voldemort groaned and masked his face into its usual blank surface. He was not sure how Voldemort was to react on Coran being Harry Potter. Nagini lifted her head from her sleeping-place but did not move. Her eyes watched them.

The man's eyes opened and he coughed weakly.

"Are you alright, my lord?" Lucius asked.

"It feels like… I'm being torn in half," Voldemort said. "Not painful but… uncomfortable. Am I still dying?"

"I… I don't know my lord." It was true; he had no idea.

"What happened?"

"A lot," Lucius suggested vaguely. "The Death Eaters are running amok, attacking Hogwarts as we speak."

"What? Oh, just bloody great." Voldemort's head flopped down on the pillow again. "I knew I should have restrained them or something… the moment I let them go they go crazy."

"Let them go… my lord?"

"I told them to fuck off," the Dark Lord said. "Go to hell, run from the country, whatever… I gave up Lucius. There is no grand victory for me; I guess I should be glad if I can keep my head where it is."

He hissed suddenly and curled up.

"My lord?"

"My magic… my magic is still killing me."

Harry's eyes opened suddenly and he rose up to a kneeling position next to Voldemort. His eyes were bright but a bit glazed, and he placed his small hands on Voldemort's shoulder. Immediately the man relaxed and so did the child. Harry looked up at Lucius and said:

"Hi."

"… Hello," the man said and sat down on the bed, looking at the Dark Lord who seemed unconscious. Lucius placed a hand on the child's shoulder and said, "Severus had to go for a little while so you are going to stay here with us until he comes back."

Harry was going to reply when his eyes closed and he put his head against Voldemort's shoulder, gasping.

"We have to go!" he said. "Something's coming!"

Lucius was about to answer when he felt the magical signals. He got up in panic; Death Eaters here? That meant…

"They are so not accepting the lord's decision," he muttered as he looked around the room quickly for something that Voldemort would like to take with him. Contrary to popular belief, Voldemort rarely kept anything sacred here. He instead had a cottage in the countryside to which Lucius was going now with the man and Harry. Seeing nothing, he continued, "Alright, child, we need to get moving."

Harry was quick to get up and out of the bed and watched on as Lucius carefully got a hold of Voldemort after throwing the covers aside. They had to go to the Apparition spot, and it had to happen quickly. Nagini sensed their urgency and slithered up and out the door, hissing at them to hurry up. Lucius did not understand what she was saying but he knew he had to hurry.

"Follow me, child," he said. "Do not fall behind."

Harry jogged to keep up with his long strides, holding a piece of the man's robes as he walked.

They turned a corner and met a handful of Death Eaters with their wands raised.

-o-

Severus felt a small sense of satisfaction as Death Eater after Death Eater fell down with shrieks before they died, and gracefully moved through towards the school. He was glad the snow had yet to begin to fall despite it being mid-December; otherwise they might have some more trouble moving around.

He saw the Order and Aurors making sure no one got inside of the school where the students were. Some of the older students, like Fred and George, were fighting alongside the Aurors, some alongside their parents.

"Severus!"

He fought his way to Albus who continued:

"Did Voldemort order this?"

"I don't believe so," the potions master replied. "He should have mentioned something, but he didn't seem interested in taking over the world anymore."

"What was his condition when you took Harry there?"

"He looked like he was dying," Severus said. "It might have something to do that he's lost the mind connection with Harry."

"Afterwards, you're taking us to his Manor."

Severus nodded, hoping Lucius would have escaped by then. He may not like the man very much, but Lucius was Draco's father, and a long time ago Lucius had been Severus' dearest friend.

-o-

"Is this the place?" Moody asked gruffly.

"Yes, it is but…" Severus looked around. Something was wrong.

"What is it?" Arthur asked the man.

"Something… is not right," the potions master said. "The wards… they're gone. All of them."

He tried the door and it swung open. They walked into Voldemort's manor, wands ready for anything.

"I smell blood," Remus said.

Severus felt his blood turn to ice as he changed direction and ran up the stairs.

"Severus!"

He came to a stop once he rounded a corner and his eyes widened. Albus came first, Remus second. Sirius was still not allowed into public, as Pettigrew had yet to be captured. The potions master faintly heard Moody's wooden leg thump as he walked upstairs.

Corpses of Death Eaters littered the hall, one or two dead due a powerful bite from Nagini which had ripped their throats open. Some dead from Avada Kedavra, some from various dark spells. Severus stepped over them to reach Voldemort's bedroom. He opened the door, afraid for what he might see.

It was empty, the covers on the bed thrown back like they had left in a hurry.

"Severus, you have to tell who you left in the manor before you came," Albus said. "Voldemort, if he was dying, could not have done this."

"… Lucius was here," the potions master said reluctantly, knowing Albus probably knew that already. "I asked him why he wasn't attacking Hogwarts like everyone else and he said… he had shed enough lives. He gave up, Albus, and stayed with the Dark Lord. He also figured out who Harry really was."

"And you left the boy here?" Kingsley exclaimed, Moody agreeing.

"He wasn't going to kill him, he said so himself. Lucius Malfoy is many things, but he would never kill a child," Severus said. "He seemed to know what was happening to both the Dark Lord and Harry."

"Whatever," Moody said. "When we find him, he will go to Azkaban like everyone else."

"Maybe not," Albus said and looked at the potions master. "Did he really say he gave up?"

"He said he had shed enough lives," the man replied. "He didn't want to hurt anyone anymore. He didn't want to remain on a path of craziness and stupidity."

"Talking won't help us to find them," Arthur said reasonably, holding his hands up. "Any idea where they could have gone, Severus?"

"Lucius have many places to run to," Severus said. "So has the Dark Lord. I have no idea where they are."

-o-

Lucius looked at the different potions ingredients and Voldemort had to chuckle at the miserable face the blonde had.

"You are not that bad on potions," the Dark Lord said before coughing.

"I don't work well under pressure," Lucius said. "The child is fine, but you are still dying."

"You can call him Harry."

"… How did you know?"

"I felt him… days ago. He was so angry that it made me nauseous. I knew it was Harry. I knew at the same time it was Coran."

"Didn't you want to kill him then?" Lucius asked as he lit the fire and put a cauldron over the flames, then removing his robe to leave him in shirt and pants. Lucius making potions with robes on usually ended up with Lucius running around screaming while said robes were burning.

"Why should I? He gave me peace," Voldemort said. "A peace I couldn't find before. Look at him… could you kill him?"

Lucius looked over at Harry who was listening to something Nagini was telling him, giggling.

"No… I couldn't," the blonde man said softly. "But I will not let you die just because he was turned into a child."

"Without magic I might as well die," Voldemort said.

"I won't let you die," Lucius repeated. "Harry doesn't want you to."

"Tom, is it true you worked as a clerk in a store?" Harry suddenly shouted.

"_What_? Nagini, what are you telling the boy? There is no need to retell my whole life to him!"

If snakes could grin, Nagini's would have been a sight to see.

-o-

Severus felt if looks could kill, he would have died twenty times over or so. Molly had gone wild after they had come back, and now shot him glares as she talked to the children.

He himself felt hollow. Where could Lucius have gone? He seemed to have places to hide in every other country. Albus at least did not seem keen to throw the blonde man into Azkaban. Could it have been because during this year, Lucius had not been on one raid Voldemort had ordered? Severus had not even seen him wear Death Eater robes.

Draco sat next to him, quiet. He had been told who Coran really was and had not said a word since. But it was building up; the potions master could see it. If he just waited for a few minutes, something would come from the blonde teen.

"Sev?"

There it was.

"Yes?"

"Father would never hurt Harry," the blonde said. It was not a suggestion, it was a fact. "Not because Voldemort told him not to, but because Harry was in my age."

"And that means?"

"We're children," Draco said. "At least in father's eyes. He would never hurt a child."

Severus heard Moody's snort over that and saw Draco's jaws clench.

"But Harry is the Dark Lord's enemy," Severus said.

"I spoke to father… a few days ago," Draco said. "He said quite bluntly that Voldemort probably didn't consider Harry his enemy anymore."

"And why's that, Malfoy?" Ron asked, glaring at the teen.

"In the end, our greatest enemy is death," Draco said. "We can't fight it, but Voldemort… tried his best to do it."

"So it is certain he is dying?" Albus asked as he sat down a bit from them.

"More or less," the blonde said and looked at the headmaster. "Are you going to throw my father to Azkaban?"

"He's a Death Eater, so of course!" Moody snapped.

"Oh well, then I guess I should be going as well," Severus said sarcastically. That silenced Moody for some reason and Draco looked down on the floor.

"Draco, do you have any idea where your father might have gone?" the headmaster asked.

"What, so you can arrest him and kill Voldemort?" Draco asked.

"We are not that cruel."

"Tell that to my father," the blonde teen said and looked at Albus. "Try telling him you're not going to hurt Voldemort, and he might consider letting you know where he is."

"Why does he care so much about You-Know-Who?" Moody demanded to know. "That man's a monster!"

"Father said he was different before and apparently these last few weeks Voldemort has returned to how he was before, in the past. Before he became crazy."

-o-

"It smells horrible."

"I know but you have to drink it."

"Why do I have to drink it?" Voldemort asked.

"Would you rather die?" Lucius asked. "Drink it up. Right, Harry?"

"Right!" the boy said happily.

Voldemort glared at them both before downing it. He made a grimace of distaste as he gave the cup back to Lucius and said:

"This will allow me to live?"

"Yes."

"Without magic," the man said tonelessly. "Without magic I'm as good as dead. I'm no use."

"You can read me stories!" the boy said. "An' make Sev'rus angry by ruinin' his potions an' get chased around with a spoon."

"A spoon?" the former Dark Lord said, quirking an eyebrow. He now looked to be in his mid-thirties with short, dark brown tousled hair and blue eyes, his body quite normal besides a bit pale.

"Yep! Or whatever Sev'rus can find close by."

Lucius snorted at that.

"When are we going back?" the boy asked and for this Voldemort looked over at the blonde man.

"As soon as Tom has recovered a bit more," the man said. "But within a few days."

"Really? Sev'rus must be really worried by now."

"Yes, but I do think I can take the blame for that," Lucius promised.

"Lucius, you should leave me here," Voldemort said. "They are going to kill me anyway."

"No, they're not!" Harry insisted.

"Harry, I've done a lot of bad things," the man said, looking at the child. "I've killed a lot of people."

"But you aren't Voldemort anymore!"

This made the former Dark Lord blink.

"It's true. You have a complete new body, and with that must a complete new name come," Lucius said.

"They won't let me live," the man said and shook his head. "Not when they've chased me so far."

"Lemme handle 'em," Harry piped in. "An' if they wanna kill you, I'll stop them."

Somehow, they did not doubt that the boy actually would.

-o-

The students had all been sent home as it was nearing the Christmas holidays and now the only ones at Hogwarts were the Order plus the Weasley children, Hermione and Draco. Narcissa had through a letter sincerely told them she had not heard from Lucius at all. She had been worried about both her husband and her son, but knew Severus would keep her child safe. She would have gone to Hogwarts herself but she had fallen ill a few weeks prior and needed to rest.

Severus himself was going through something akin to hell. The Order members, some of them, were glaring at him all the time and still wanted Lucius thrown into Azkaban and Voldemort executed on sight.

Remus and Sirius were two of the few Order members that had actually spoken to him, to everyone's surprise.

Right now he was sitting on his usual spot by the Head Table, listening to yet another pointless argument to which he did not feel like adding anything as it would not help (and no one would listen).

Albus rubbed the bridge of his nose and finally called out:

"Everyone, settle down!"

Slowly, they did so. The children were elsewhere, not allowed to listen in. So only Bill and Charlie were allowed to be there (Fred and George had been allowed but opted to distract their younger siblings and Hermione). Draco was probably in the Slytherin common room or in Severus' rooms. Percy was at the Ministry, still following Fudge like a lost puppet.

"Lucius Malfoy is not to be thrown into Azkaban," Albus said and looked around. "He will never be convicted by Cornelius, and he has been seen to do little Voldemort-business since Voldemort returned."

"Are you willing to forget the man's past?" Moody said.

"No one was a saint back then, not even I," Albus said. "While he was no saint, Lucius has suffered during this time and the past, maybe more than what we have realized. As he stated to Severus, he wishes no harm to anyone."

Moody muttered something but said nothing aloud.

"Also, about Voldemort," the headmaster continued. Most people had stopped flinching when he said the name. "It depends entirely what shape he comes back as. He might even be dead at this very moment."

Severus dragged his hands through his hair, aching to hold Harry again. It had been almost three days since he last saw the boy. Used to see him and hold him often, the potions master now felt strangely empty. Never in his life did he think a child could make him feel this way but yet here he was.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked.

"I'm as fine as the situation allows me," Severus answered.

"Can't be very well, can it?" Moody asked. "You who left Potter with one Dark Lord and his follower. Not to mention that snake."

"Alastor," Albus said warningly. "Severus, you've barely slept anything. Go and rest."

Severus was about to protest when the door to the Great Hall opened.

"Sev'rus!"

The man was up before anyone could see him move and he took an uncertain step forward at the sight.

Harry grinned and ran forward. Lucius quirked an eyebrow at the energetic boy, Nagini perched on his shoulders and to them an unknown man next to him dressed in simple black robes. The unknown man looked tired.

Severus hugged the child tightly, hearing chairs scrape against the floor. Sirius' steps sounded and Harry was handed over to his godfather. While the child did not understand why the Black hugged him so hard, everyone else did.

"Lucius Malfoy," Albus greeted and rose up. "And…?"

"Please Albus, you don't recognize me?" the unknown man said. "How rude; I at least recognize you."

The old man's eyes widened behind the half-mooned glasses.

"Tom?" he said uncertainly. All tensed up. Only one Tom could be with Lucius, and that was the Dark Lord.

"Yes, for Voldemort is dead and buried," the now named Tom Riddle said. "And why did you have to drag me with you, Lucius? I can barely walk."

"Well, I did promise Harry to return him to Severus today," Lucius said. "I can't very well break a promise to a child."

"But me you can drag around wherever you want," Tom moaned and took a hold of Lucius' shoulder. "I'm too old for this. Too tired too."

Albus walked forward and now Severus looked at the two.

"Are we going to Azkaban?" Lucius asked softly to the headmaster. This old man was the one who could either save them or help killing them.

"Arrest them now!" Moody shouted. He was still stubborn on that point.

"No, you can't!"

Harry was gone from Sirius' arms and now ran back to the two. He placed himself in front of them and said:

"If you do, we'll go away again!"

"Harry," Albus said. "Calm down. We don't intend do… if they don't intend to hurt anyone."

"Can't do much damage anyway," Tom muttered. "Unless you try to feed me a lemon drop; I'll strangle you then Albus."

"You're not going to use Avada Kedavra?" Albus asked. "It's faster."

"Can't," the man said and straightened up from Lucius' shoulder. They all looked confused at him. "You know I was dying."

"Yes."

"Well, Harry was as well. Through some weird connection me and Lucius still hasn't figured out, I helped stopping Harry to die. But I was continuing to die, and would've if not for Lucius and Harry here."

"What did you do?" Albus asked.

"I made a potion, containing a small bit of Harry's blood, willingly given," Lucius said as Harry backed up a bit more and then wanting to get picked up by Tom. To everyone's surprise, the man did it. "That would allow Tom here a new body and a new life but in exchange he gave up everything he was before."

"He still got his magic!" Moody said, wand ready and pointed at them as he walked up to Albus.

"Aah, the irony of it all," Tom said with a sarcastic smile to Lucius. "When he said everything, he meant everything. And the most noticeable with Voldemort is his magic. A magic I don't have."

Albus' eyes widened.

"Does that mean…?" he asked.

Tom shrugged as he held Harry closer.

"I'm no better than a Muggle now," he said. "And you know the strangest thing with that, Albus?"

"… No." The man was feeling a bit faint.

"I'm perfectly fine with it."

Tbc…

* * *

Like it?

Chapter nine: First of all, the last chapter of this story! Aah, I really liked writing this but all things has to come to an end, and in a way I'm glad because then I have one less thing to worry about. Anyway, chapter nine might take a while to get out and it contains following:

A little more bickering about what to do, with it all ending the way Harry wants (maybe a lesson or two to not shout at his precious people?) Then Poppy does a scan on Harry, and comes to a shocking conclusion. And what happens after all this, with Christmas and all? Will Tom get chased around with a spoon in the end?

Look forward to the last chapter!

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	9. Chapter 9

**Strength of a Child's Mind**

**Summary**: Disaster and Harry Potter does not bode well… at all. And this particular disaster is determined to change both Harry's and the greasy potions master's lives!

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: Severus!Father, Child!Harry. Spoilers up to the fifth book? Sirius not dead. Maybe something else but you'll see that.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Harry Potter.

-o-

Last chapter!

-o-

**UPDATED: 6 January 2011**

-o-

**Chapter Nine**

Albus was still in a bit of a shock, but so was everyone else except for Lucius. The blonde man now sat in a chair, leg crossed over the other and stroking Nagini over the head. Tom was seated in one next to the man and was currently listening to something Harry was whispering to him.

Severus' nerves had to be outside his skin; otherwise he would not have been shaking as much. He felt vulnerable and overwhelmingly tired. But the sight of seeing Harry alive and well, and with a new friend in the former Dark Lord gave him strength to continue sitting and listening to the others talk.

Even Sirius took all this rather well. He had not fainted, screamed or run away so far. He had not approached Tom though, and no one could blame him. The man had in his insanity killed two of Sirius' best friends.

Remus accepted it easier, sitting quite close to Tom and Harry and speaking to them now and then. Maybe his werewolf's senses picked up something humans missed.

Harry did not seem to mind though, chatting with Tom, waving his arms around and the man catching him every time he seemed to loose his balance.

"Moony."

Tom and Harry was busy with talking so they did not notice as Remus slipped away to speak to Sirius. Severus listened in on the two men.

"What is it?" the werewolf said as he sat down next to his friend.

"What can you feel with that man that we others don't?"

Remus looked over at Tom and then said simply:

"I can't smell magic in him. It doesn't exist. I can't even say he's a Squib."

Sirius stared at the werewolf.

"He's… empty?" Sirius asked.

"I guess that's one way to put it," Remus said. "Plus there are no ill intentions against us coming from him. He doesn't want to hurt us."

The Black looked over at Tom who was now a pole for Harry to climb around on. The man looked mildly annoyed but did not try to take Harry down from his shoulders. One of his hands hovered nearby in case the small boy would loose his hold on the man's hair.

-o-

A while later Tom walked around as the others spoke, an asleep Harry in his arms, the quietness of Hogwarts all around him. He had been walking around the corridors for some time now, but found it comforting. He felt magic, the faintest twinge of it, and was glad for that. While he could never use magic again, he could at least feel it and take comfort from it.

Not as much as he took comfort from the boy sleeping in his arms though. Harry was the source he needed to keep on going. If they were to separate him and the child, he would ask Lucius to kill him.

No Harry, no Tom Riddle. Simple as that.

He looked down on the child in his arms, hugged Harry closer and cradled the head in his hand. Such a small thing had made him turn away from his madness so easily. Just seeing Harry smile was enough, it gave him happiness. Not magic, not power or wealth… the boy's smile.

What an odd turn of events, but he was not going to start complaining.

-o-

Lucius held an arm around Draco, the teen had just arrived along with the others and for the first time they all witnessed the closeness of the Malfoys.

Draco, despite not being small, sat in his father's lap, head on the man's shoulder, one hand gripping the robe Lucius was wearing and eyes closed. Lucius' arm was around Draco's middle, keeping him in place and the other hand gently stroke his son's cheek, the blonde man's own cheek resting against Draco's silvery blonde hair.

The Weasley children and Hermione could barely believe what they were seeing. Also the Order was a bit overwhelmed as they had always seen Lucius as an asshole. Well, maybe everyone except for Severus. He felt a small twinge of hope that maybe, just maybe, the two would be friends again.

"What do we tell Cornelius?" Albus suddenly asked. "He is going to come later today, and he wants to know some answers."

"Voldemort is dead," Moody said. "That's all we need to say, right? He got his Death Eaters arrested, we burnt Voldemort's body and that's it."

"Good suggestion, Alastor. Have you changed your opinions perhaps?"

"Well, seeing Potter use Riddle like a climbing pole had some affect on me," Moody admitted grudgingly. "It will take a while before I feel comfortable with the man though."

"I understand completely," the headmaster said, "and I'm sure Tom is aware of that when it comes to all of you."

"But Harry doesn't hate him," Ron said. "He should."

"Harry doesn't remember Tom murdered his parents," Albus said. "And he knows Tom is no saint. After all, Bellatrix was killed in front of him."

"But we can't call him Tom Riddle," Moody said. "Even that minister knows it's something funny with that name, and will soon discover why."

"We will decide of a new last name once Tom gets back then," the old man said. "Lucius, how are you feeling?"

"Quite fine," the blonde man replied.

"You don't fear you will be in trouble?" Albus asked.

"When have I ever been in trouble?" Lucius asked with a half-smirk. "I shall be fine, Albus, do not worry for my sake. Can't take care of my family very well if I'm in prison, right? That is enough motivation for me to stay outside the bars."

"The Death Eaters will point you out as one as well," Severus said. "There is no way around that, and they will check your arm."

"Oh, they can check how much they want," Lucius said. "They will find nothing anyway."

That got their attention.

"What?" Albus said.

Lucius nudged Draco and the teen climbed out from his lap, seated himself on the chair next to Lucius as the man removed his robe. He rolled up the shirt sleeve and showed them his left arm.

There was no mark. Only pale skin. They all stared.

"I have only one more dose," Lucius said and got out a bottle from his robes. "As an old friend, I would like to offer it to you, Severus. That tattoo never fitted you anyway."

He held out the bottle.

"A potion to remove the Dark Mark?" the potions master asked breathlessly.

"Only Tom knew it. He gave the recipient to me and told me to make it," Lucius said, shaking the bottle a bit. "It will hurt. But not as much as… when you get it the first time." A dark shadow passed his face, and then it was gone.

Severus rose up and accepted the bottle.

"Drink all of it," Lucius instructed, "preferably when you're comfortable. Not now, because I'm afraid the floor is quite hard to land on. The effect will begin within two minutes, and it will be over in fifteen."

He rolled his sleeve down again but did not take on the robe again.

"Why did you make two?" Severus asked. "You're not very good in potions."

Lucius smiled a bit, and replied:

"I knew the first one was to me, because I have hated the mark ever since I got it. I've hated myself ever since I got it. I knew it was the same with you and thought… why not a gift to a dear friend?"

Severus knew in that moment he would never push Lucius away again.

-o-

Tom returned to the Great Hall with an energetic Harry with him. The boy held his hand, swung it back and forth and sometimes ran, sometimes jogged and sometimes walked around the halls. Now when the came to the hall, the boy was walking.

They met minister Fudge, and the boy felt Tom's hand tighten.

"Who are you?" the minister asked rudely. He had a toad-like woman with him on one side and Percy Weasley on the other.

"That would be a dear friend of mine, minister Fudge," Lucius silken voice replied, an underlying tone of darkness. The perfect 'I will kill you if you insult him'-voice.

"Mr Malfoy!" Fudge cried. "I'm so sorry; I must not have met this gentleman and child before!" He really knew how to change attitude quickly, Tom had to admit that. Never fight a losing battle. Or rather, never fight a Malfoy _ever._

"The child is a relative to Severus," Lucius said. "Did you have a nice walk with Tom, Coran?"

"Yeah!" Harry said happily. He knew Coran was his name as well as Harry. When he was called Coran, he should just ride along.

"Tom?" Fudge said.

"Yes, Tom Grindwel, he arrived to England just a little while ago and I'm afraid very exhausted after his trip." Lucius had his way with words. "Why don't you go and talk a bit to Severus, Tom? You look ready to pass out."

Tom quirked an eyebrow, but obeyed. He was actually ready to pass out. His body had not yet regained the strength it needed, and his mind was weary after a long day. It was with some relief he sat down next to Severus, and Harry climbed up on the potions master's lap. Sirius, now in dog-form, wagged his tail from his spot next to Severus and Harry patted his head. The potions master held Harry with one arm, still fingering on the bottle with the unoccupied hand.

"What's that bottle?" the boy asked the potions master quietly.

"It's a gift from Lucius," Severus said carefully, quietly too. "You know this ugly tattoo I have?"

"Yeah," Harry said and wrinkled his nose. "Is it to get rid of it, just like Lucius did?"

"Yes."

"Good, I don't like it."

"I don't like it either."

"Actually I think it was rather ugly as well but I made it during one of my more or less crazy years," Tom said. "Merlin am I glad those years are over."

"You're not even sad to have lost all your magic?" Moody asked.

"I thought I would be," the man said and looked at Mad-Eye. "But I've gotten used to it already. Although I get nauseous side-Apparating with someone now. Haven't tested Floo powder yet, might work better."

"Or flying on a broom!"

"Yes, flying on a broom will probably be the best," Tom said and looked at Harry. "You like flying?"

"Yeah! Drake flies real' good!"

"Aah, you must be speaking of young Draco Malfoy."

Draco came over to them and Harry shone up. The teen's mouth twitched into a smile.

"Dray!"

"Haven't I told you no nicknames?" Draco said and pinched the boy's nose.

"Dragon!"

"Hey, that's Pansy's you little thief!"

"Dragon Dray Drake?"

"I give up," Draco moaned.

Harry giggled. The Weasleys stared and Tom snorted.

"And where is Harry Potter?" Fudge said to Albus. "He killed Voldemort, right? That means he is somewhere around here."

Here came a bit of trouble. Harry was still in child-form. They could not just say that and they had introduced Harry as Coran. So… quick lie.

"Potter wanted some time alone," Moody said to everyone's surprise. "You can't blame him for that but he's perfectly fine."

"I will believe that when I see it myself," Fudge sniffed. "I want to meet him now."

"You can't because he doesn't want to meet anyone right now," Hermione said suddenly, stepping up to Moody. "I'm sorry minister, but we respect Harry's wish."

"You don't know what you're talking about, girl. The boy has just killed You-Know-Who—"

Lucius shook his head sadly and said in his most manipulating voice he could muster up while exhausted:

"I believe you are not deaf, Cornelius nor stupid. The boy has destroyed an enemy, correct, but put yourself in his situation. You have just _killed _someone. Would you like to meet the world with that on your conscious?"

Fudge glanced around the room, a bit nervous, returning to Lucius who had a mysterious smile playing on his lips. The others could only watch Lucius' try to wrap the minister around his finger. So far he was doing a rather good job.

"You're right of course," he said and the woman Umbridge got a bit of a red face. She wanted to speak.

"Minister," she said sweetly and Lucius nearly gagged. Even her voice was disgusting. He avoided the woman as much as he could at the Ministry, and knew she bore no great love for him. "You shouldn't listen to them. If you want to meet Harry Potter, the boy should be honoured to meet you. Perhaps Rita Skeeter from the Daily Prophet would like an interview with you both."

Fame was one way to get Fudge do stupid mistakes and the Malfoy had to change his plans, make the minister back off. He thought for a little while, could see the greed in the man's eyes. Oh no, he was not going to have any fame today or any other day on the expense of a child. Lucius smiled a smile that frightened the three from the Ministry and said silkily:

"You do as you want of course, Cornelius, I cannot make any decisions that are not mine to decide. But be aware I stand on Mr Potter's side, and I mean the whole me." In short, the whole Malfoy name and fame was with Harry Potter. The Order managed not to gape but Fudge's mouth fell open. "And if he says one tiny little word he doesn't want to see you, Cornelius… who am I to refuse a poor child's wish?"

He smiled again, a mischievous smile that made Severus chuckle, turned and walked over to Tom, Severus, Harry, Draco and Snuffles.

"That was a good show, Malfoy," Moody said shortly after the minister and his two puppies had left, tails between their legs.

"Thank you very much. I enjoyed every bit of it," Lucius said and smiled. "Who will vote for someone else than Fudge? I know I will."

"But you are on his good side," Albus said.

"Who cares? He's too stupid. The Wizarding World needs someone who has brains, not stupidity," the blonde said. "Needs someone who wants to make a different, not just for fame. Wonder how he became a minister in the beginning?"

"Lucius, I am beginning to think you have lost your mind," Severus said. "Am I correct?"

"Lost my mind? Me?" Lucius said, turning to the potions master. "No, I think I have just gained it back."

"You say I've had a crazy follower all these years?" Tom asked.

"My dear Tom… all of your followers, or almost all, were crazy."

"… You're right."

"Even you were crazy."

"True," Tom said with a wince. "I knew all those rituals were not good for me."

"Rituals?" Harry asked, looking at the man.

"Very bad ones, and they hurt a lot," Tom said and looked at the boy, shaking his finger to emphasize his point. "Never try any of them."

"… 'Kay."

"Good boy."

-o-

Poppy's glare made them all back off and she said:

"Do not come in without my permission!"

"But Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said. "You're just going to check if you can turn back Harry with the potion you have worked forward. Why can't we be in the Infirmary? You will be in a private room."

"I am going to give him the potion, and it's best to be cautious," Poppy said. "So please, everyone leave. You can wait outside."

She shooed them out and Harry looked after them from the door-opening. Tom turned around and waved a bit. Harry did the same, his hand faltering afterwards. He seemed scared. He was not used to be left alone like this, and although Poppy was nice he had gotten used to Tom and did not want the man to leave. But the healer's orders were law within the Infirmary.

Tom was nervous. What if it worked, and Harry was back to normal? He would refuse to come close to the man, and Tom was not sure he could take that. Lucius glanced nervously at him; Tom knew the man would refuse if he asked to be killed. Had to find someone who wanted to kill him then.

Would not be too hard. Just say he was Lord Voldemort, wave a little with his arms and people would come running to kill him. That option checked, good.

The potion Poppy was going to give Harry was supposed to turn him back to normal. It was not even certain he would have his child-memories intact. Maybe that was why Severus looked like he was in hell. Tom was not sure he looked much better.

"Tom, stop pacing."

The man stopped and turned his head like an owl. Lucius tugged on his arm harder and sat him down in a chair.

"Sit there, relax," the blonde ordered.

Tom found himself obeying.

-o-

Poppy came out fifteen minutes later, and everyone looked up, Hermione holding Ron's hand tightly. He could not bring himself to pull away.

Draco had his jaws clenched, and both Tom and Severus gripped the arms of their chairs. Albus stepped up and said:

"Well, Poppy?"

"I have some news," she said. "First of all, you have to find a plausible lie why Harry Potter will never again appear in public."

They all stared at her, the Weasleys, the Order, the two Malfoys and the former Dark Lord.

"What?" Remus finally said.

"Sev'rus!"

Harry ran past the woman and up to the potions master.

"Harry?" the man asked as he lifted the child up. He looked up at the healer. "What's going on, Poppy?"

"I gave him the potion," she said and gestured to the boy. "Nothing happened. I suspect he's been in that form for too long. Or that the moment he turned into a child it would be impossible to turn him back."

Harry pulled at Severus' hair, smiling. The potions master looked suspiciously at the child; that grin was far too alike the Harry Potter he used to know…

-o-

Once alone in Severus' quarters, Severus, Tom, Lucius and Draco was uncertain what to do. The potions master was going to make something clear though.

However, Harry beat him to it.

He found the child staring at him. The other Slytherins stood gathered where Severus had put Harry on the table.

"Harry?" he asked slowly. "Or rather… Mr Potter?"

"Yes, professor?" Harry asked.

Severus was quite certain he would faint.

"Wait a minute…?" Draco said.

"No need," the boy said. "Yes, I'm still in a child's body but I got my memories back."

"So you know everything…?"

"Yeah," Harry said and shrugged. "Everything from my life, and everything from my life as a child here at Hogwarts. Sev'rus."

"Then why did you pretend?" Tom asked as he sank down in an armchair.

"Otherwise they would try making me grow," Harry said. "The Order wouldn't want me close to any of you. Child-Harry though is safest with you guys."

"But your friends… your godfather," Severus said. "Surely you miss them?"

"I still got them," Harry said. "Just in a new way. If I had told them I had my memories, I would have them the old way… and I wouldn't have you at all."

"I killed your parents," Tom said slowly. "One thing that you didn't remember it, but now you know. You know who I am—"

"Was," the child corrected. "You aren't him anymore. You're Tom Grindwel aren't you?"

The man blinked once, twice.

"Well…" Lucius said. "When you look at it that way… it's true."

"See, even Lucius buys it," Harry said. "Stick to that or I'll throw a book at you. Without magic to protect yourself, it hurts a lot more."

"What did you mean _even Lucius_?" the blonde man asked.

"Blondie," Harry said and stuck his tongue out.

"Just because you are still a child you don't have to call us those horrid names anymore!" said 'Blondie' shrieked.

"But I have to, otherwise they will know I'm lying," Harry said innocently. "Drake."

"What?" said 'Drake' shrieked.

"It really shows they're father and son," Harry pointed out to both Severus and Tom.

-o-

"I said I was sorry!"

Albus frowned as he heard the former Dark Lord shriek that, but when a bang followed he got worried and opened the door to the potions' classroom.

Tom dodged another swing from the book and threw a chair between himself and Severus. The potions master spelled it away and Tom shrieked as the man began to chase him again. Harry sat next to a cauldron, a finger against his lower lip as he watched the two men run around.

"What happened here?" Albus asked the child gently.

"Sev'rus was makin' a potion an' all, and then Tom gave him the wrong bottle, and then the potion was ruined and now Sev'rus is angry."

"… Really now."

"And since Tom can't protect himself, he has to run aroun' an' all."

"I see."

Tom dodged another book and Severus got up one of the spoons he had used for the potion before taking up the chase again.

"Really now, those two are so childish."

Harry tilted his head up to see Lucius leaning over him. He tugged on the blonde hair. Lucius shook it away irritably and looked down at the boy.

"Don't start," he growled.

Harry tried his most innocent face. Neither Lucius nor Albus fell for it.

-o-

Tom watched Harry sleep and barely noticed Severus until the man was standing right next to him.

"How long will this last?" the man asked the potions master.

"If Harry decides… as long as he wants it to last," Severus replied with a shrug. "He has his fun as a child, hence one of the reasons he wants to keep the secret even more."

"Albus is not a fool."

"No, he is not but he knows when to act and when not to act."

Tom looked at the raven-haired man who sipped his tea and looked at the sleeping boy. He was old in his mind, but his body was young and needed to rest.

"True," Tom agreed.

"So we will continue functioning as some kind of dysfunctional family," Severus said with a shrug. "Minus ruining my potions every day, mind you."

"That wasn't my fault!"

"You handed me the ingredients!"

"You should have checked them; you know I'm a lousy potion maker!"

Harry cracked an eye open at hearing the two men arguing, and grinned. Maybe he should start call them 'mama' and 'papa', just to see their faces. They were too easy to tease, and he had way too much time on his hands as a child.

The grin widened. Life, this time around, would be very fun.

End

* * *

And here the story ends. -Sob- I hate to see it going but this is it!

It's an open ending. So you can imagine whatever you want to have happened -smile-

Until another time,

Ja,

Tiro


End file.
